A Pregnant Pause
by Uppity Bitch
Summary: Klaroline supernatural AU multi-chap. Pregnant and alone, Caroline meets a woman named Rebekah, and an unexpected friendship is formed. But then, her ridiculously attractive asshat of a brother starts inserting himself into their lives, causing all kinds of trouble. Despite being distracted by those dimples, she notices something seems a bit off about the Mikaelsons...
1. Chapter 1:Dance of a Thousand Freak-Outs

Author's note: I know, I know — starting another multi-chap when I haven't finished my others is totally irresponsible. But my muse is a vicious harpy and wouldn't let this idea go until I finally started writing it. This is new territory for me — I've never written a pregnancy fic before, so you'll have to be patient as I likely over research way too many insignificant details. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

While the candied clementine and dark chocolate ganache sounded like it could soothe the painful ache in Caroline's soul, the lemon-honey tart appealed to the terrified part of her that could really use a hug. _Fuck it — I will never live through another day as gut-wrenchingly terrible as today. This calls for white chocolate cake layered with raspberry mousse and mascarpone buttercream._

She shivered a bit, and realized she'd been staring off into space inside the walk-in cooler for far longer than she meant to. Still, the perfectionist side of her couldn't help but admire the effective way she'd reorganized the desserts and ingredients to ensure the cafe was running efficiently. She'd been working at the Cookie Bar since she started college a couple of years ago, and had slowly worked her way into a shift manager position, which let her get more involved with menu creation and overall restaurant management.

The unique cafe specialized in gourmet infused and non-alcoholic desserts and cocktails, appealing to an eclectic crowd that always favored them with excellent social media reviews. A few weeks ago, she'd really impressed her boss, Matt, when she came up with a Cinco de Mayo promotional menu featuring jalapeno-infused vodka martinis, spicy Mexican Hot Chocolate Cookies, and cinnamon queso fresco cheesecake. Emboldened by the cafe's success, she'd already been researching fruits that would be in season soon, hoping to work out a deal with some vendors at a local farmer's market.

She added a generous helping of whipped cream to her slice of cake and headed toward the front where a local acoustic guitarist would be starting another set soon. She slid into a corner booth near the back, looking forward to eating her problems while listening to some campy classic rock. She mentally congratulated herself on not doing her dance of a thousand freak-outs like she longed to do, but it probably wasn't a good idea to have a mental breakdown in the middle of her job. _Especially now that she needed job security more than ever_.

However, before she could take a bite of what was sure to be a smooth, buttery white chocolate masterpiece, an angry woman's voice suddenly rang out. "I don't care about your reasons, Nik! All you care about is your insufferable hybrid army. You put a stake in my heart and I will never forgive you, brother!"

Caroline raised an eyebrow as she appraised the angry blonde in the booth to her right. Fierce green eyes and the features of a supermodel, she had a presence to her that made Caroline take notice. _This woman was a warrior_. That said, clearly she came from a very dramatic family — _stake in the heart?_ _Seriously?! _And what was the deal with the 'hybrid army'? It was either a screen name or a band name — either way, it sounded really stupid.

The woman ended her call, slamming her phone down on the table. She muttered a string of curses, and Caroline was intrigued when she realized only a few of the phrases were in English. She watched as her striking features suddenly morphed from furious to crestfallen, and then the tears started. It was when the crying reached the hiccupping stage that Caroline couldn't take it anymore and felt the urge to intervene.

"You look like you need this more than me," Caroline told her, sitting down across from her as she slid over the plate of cake. A look of suspicion crossed the woman's face, and Caroline quickly added, "Sorry — one of my pet peeves is other people minding my business, but you sounded like your day has really sucked. I'm Caroline, by the way."

The woman studied her closely, searching her face for something. Caroline wasn't sure what it could've been, but she must have found it because she gave a short nod and extended her hand to shake. "Rebekah."

"And that's white chocolate cake with raspberry mousse layers and mascarpone buttercream. My boss makes it and it might be my favorite thing on the menu."

Rebekah took a bite, seeming to savor the flavors as she exclaimed in surprise, "I've sampled some of the finest delicacies in this world and I don't recall tasting raspberries that were the perfect balance of sweet and tart. Utterly marvelous."

Caroline smiled, noticing the way the tension seemed to leave the woman's shoulders as she quickly devoured several more bites with a pleased hum. "I'm glad you like it. Matt knows it's one of my favorites when I'm having a bad day, so he uses a Madagascar vanilla bean in the frosting rather than vanilla extract because I think it tastes fancier."

"He sounds thoughtful. It must be nice to have someone who does things like that for you."

She picked up on Rebekah's morose tone, and asked hesitantly, "Do you want to talk about it? I mean, it's ok if you don't, but I'm happy to listen if you...need someone."

Rebekah seemed stunned by her speech, and opened her mouth several times, allowing the silence to stretch between them in a way that wasn't nearly as awkward as Caroline would've expected. She faltered a bit, as though carefully weighing her words. "I come from a complicated family. We've been together for ages but we haven't always been close. My brother, Nik, is a bloody tyrant at times and just expects everyone to follow his lead. If you disagree with him, he's an absolute menace, and before you know it, you've lost years of your life because you dared to ask for the freedom to make your own choices."

While the 'been together for ages' and 'lost years of your life' were weird things to say considering Rebekah couldn't be older than her mid-20s, Caroline could empathize with feeling crushed by your family. Her relationships with her mother and father were very complicated. And miserable enough that she preferred not to think about it most of the time. _Except now she had no choice to think about her parents and the lack of example they set for her_. "I'm sorry. I know what it's like to not get along with your family. Sometimes I think family is just there to make everything worse."

The women shared a look of commiseration, the first plaintive notes of "Tequila Sunrise" started, and it was one of those moments when the guitar seemed designed just to make you weep. Clearing her throat, Caroline asked, "So, I can tell by your accent you're not a local. How did you end up in this tiny college town?"

"After I was awakened, the first thing I saw was Nik's face, and I immediately flew into a rage. After our fight, I got in my car and started driving. I didn't have a destination in mind; I just knew I needed to get out of Mystic Falls."

She did her best not to react when Rebekah said she was from Mystic Falls, but it still hurt to hear. _Because that's where he was from_. Putting on an overly bright smile, she said, "Wow, your brother picked a fight right after you woke up? What an asshat. At least let you get your coffee first."

The woman snorted, then looked around as though fearful someone had heard her. "Yes, well, he's always been a bit of a brute. We were in Copenhagen during the war and he purposely goaded Frederick II with some scandalous lies about Sweden. Then, he just set back and watched the massacre."

"Ugh! So, your brother is one of those sleazy Wall Street corporate guys like Richard Gere in _Pretty Woman_? Ick."

Letting out a startled laugh at Caroline's assessment, Rebekah took another bite of cake, pointing her fork enthusiastically at the perfectly scalloped frosting to tell her, "Actually, it wasn't until I saw the sign at the Whitmore exit that advertised this ingenious cafe that I realized I was in need of a bit of comfort dessert and a cocktail."

Caroline knew the feeling. She'd been briefly distracted by Rebekah's problems that she'd forgotten her own. _What the hell was she going to do?_ Biting her lip, she stared at her chipped nail polish in silence.

"What about you," Rebekah asked hesitantly, "do you need someone to talk to?"

Even though the woman was a stranger, Caroline had the feeling it was unusual for her to ask about someone else's problems, so she was touched by the gesture. She thought back to everything that had happened earlier that day, and realized if she wasn't already sitting down, she'd probably collapse. _She found out she was pregnant. And then her boyfriend dumped her_.

Giving a half-hearted shrug, she said shakily, "Yeah, I guess I need someone to talk to."


	2. Chapter 2: Too Everything

Author's note: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews and comments you're sent me for my new story. I've been busy writing KC drabbles for the Klarosummer Bingo Event (posted to _A Beautiful Symmetry_), so I hope you've enjoyed those as well!

Also, big news! My original work has been published on Amazon. It's called _Twice Burned_. I've included the synopsis at the end of this chapter.

* * *

When the dish of white chocolate cake was pushed back in front of her, Caroline bit back a smile at Rebekah offering her the dessert that was hers to begin with. From the woman's hesitant expression, it was obvious she wasn't one to normally make such friendly gestures, so she was flattered.

She took a deep breath, not sure where to start with the epically miserable day she'd had. "I'd been feeling off for a bit, but I was so busy with work and school that I didn't have time to think about it. I stopped by the clinic because I started feeling lightheaded on the way to class, and that's when they gave me a test." She snorted, shaking her head as she muttered, "It's stupid I didn't think of it before. Guess I just had too much going on."

"Test?"

Caroline was a little surprised by the blank expression on Rebekah's face. _She must not have had a pregnancy scare before_. "Um, a pregnancy test? I found out I'm pregnant."

A series of emotions flashed across her face, far too quick for Caroline to register them. After an uncomfortably long pause, Rebekah finally said, "Oh. _That_. That's um..." Her brows knit together as she seemed to search for the right response. "I'm afraid I'm at a loss for what to say. Are you...are you ok?"

Caroline set down the fork, the overly sweet cake suddenly too rich, too sweet, _too everything_. Ignoring the way her stomach twisted in knots, she said, "Nope. I wasn't ok when I found out. And I was even less ok after I talked to my boyfriend." She grimaced as she corrected herself, "Well, ex-boyfriend now."

She appreciated the righteous indignation coming off of Rebekah in waves, and it made her feel an instant kinship with her. "Tyler and I were together for over a year. I met him when he was touring the Whitmore campus, and he was just so adorably clueless. It was so obvious he'd never had to figure out anything on his own before, that his life was neatly organized and all he had to do was live it." Caroline tried to keep the bitterness from her voice, but it was tough when she thought of how different her life was from his. _And would continue to be different_.

"We had fun together and I thought...well, it doesn't matter what I thought. I was stupid and should've realized this is how he'd react," she muttered, thinking about how he always got twitchy and dismissive whenever she suggested they spend time in Mystic Falls or asked to meet his family and friends.

"How did he react," Rebekah asked sharply.

She shrugged, doing her best to blink back tears when she remembered the look of panic followed by disgust on his face. "He got mad and blamed me and then shoved some cash at me and said to get rid of it." She raked her fingers through her messy waves, adding in a strangled voice, "And you know, to never call him again."

_They were at the park near the Cookie Bar and Tyler looked like he was seconds away from bolting. He loomed over her as she sat on the bench, angrily telling her, "I thought you were being careful! How could you do this to me?!"_

_ "That's not fair," Caroline retorted, "this is on both of us." _

_ He narrowed his eyes at her, suspicion heavy in his voice as he accused, "You did this shit on purpose, didn't you? You come from nothing and decided to trap a Lockwood!"_

_ She hated how much his words hurt her. While she'd never met his family, she hadn't thought it was because he was ashamed of her. She'd let him into her life, told him things she'd never told anyone, and for him to think she'd do this to him...clearly, he wasn't who she thought he was. "I've been on my own for years, Tyler. I don't need you or your stupid family __— I can take care of myself!"_

_ There was a weird look of panic that crossed his face, but it was gone before she could wonder what it meant. "You don't understand, Caroline. My family can't have...this," he gestured vaguely toward her stomach. "For fuck's sake, the Lockwoods are one of the founding families of Mystic Falls!" To her growing horror and indignation, he quickly dug out his wallet, tossing money on the bench beside her. "Get rid of it and don't ever come around me or my family." _

_ Caroline shot to her feet, rage nourishing her soul now. It felt good. "Whatever I decide to do, you aren't a part of it. Not anymore," she spat venomously, storming off without another look at Tyler or the insulting money._

Rebekah's concerned voice brought her out of the awful memory. "You said he was _angry_. Did he...hurt you when you told him?"

The protectiveness she heard in the woman's voice made her feel unexpectedly safe and warm, and she gave her a tremulous smile. "Tyler's always had a bit of a temper, but he's never hurt me." A thought suddenly struck her. "Actually, you might know him since you're from Mystic Falls too. His last name's Lockwood. He kept going on and on about how his family was one of the founding families and that seemed to be the main cause of his freak-out — like they wouldn't be able to bear the shame of an accidental pregnancy."

"Yes, I've seen him around," Rebekah offered after a brief pause, "Complete tosser from an utterly unremarkable family."

Caroline couldn't help the small, slightly hysterical giggle that escaped at Rebekah's reply. At least she could still find something funny out of this mess.

Suddenly, Rebekah's phone rang, and she looked at with a grimace. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she answered it with a snarl, "What do you want, Nik?!"

The voice was muffled on the other end, but still loud enough that it was distinctly male and furious. "Absolutely not," Rebekah responded, "I won't go back there!" There was a brief pause, and whatever her brother said seemed to have gotten to her, because her face crumpled and her voice sounded less sure when she mumbled, "I won't."

Temper flaring, Caroline snatched the phone out of Rebekah's hand, her tone icy as she interrupted the insufferable man. "Listen asshat, your sister is pissed at you and from what I hear, you deserve whatever revenge she decides to take. Now back the fuck off!"

His accented voice was deceptively pleasant as he inquired curiously, "And to whom am I speaking, love? I'm quite curious as to why you deem it prudent to interfere in this family matter."

"I'm Caroline," she responded, noting how Rebekah was watching her curiously, as though unsure of what she'd say next. _Well, that made two of us_. "And your bullshit stopped being a _family matter_ when you decided to order your sister around like some kind of servant."

There was a brief pause on the other end, and Caroline relished the feeling that she'd momentarily surprised the man. She was under the impression that few spoke to him that way, especially considering Rebekah's baffled expression. Her brother's voice became eerily quiet with a steel edge as he replied, "Very well, Caroline. Kindly inform me of whom you are to my sister that you think it wise to cross me."

She faltered slightly, not entirely sure of how to respond. It had been the day from hell and all she wanted to do was go home and try to soothe the anxious pit in her stomach. She caught sight of the uncertain, lost look in Rebekah's eyes and knew exactly how she felt. She told him with grim determination, "I'm Rebekah's friend and she's not going back there to a jackass brother who doesn't appreciate her. Instead, she's going to be staying with me."

For some reason, her heart sped up when she heard his sputtering indignation, but as she gleefully disconnected the call, she felt like she'd somehow managed to end her awful day on a high note.

* * *

As I mentioned earlier, my original work has been published on Amazon. It's called _Twice Burned_. Here's the synopsis:

_ "I've been burned as a witch before. It didn't stick, obviously." _As one of the most respected and powerful voodoo priestesses in New Orleans, Susannah had weathered a long, stormy existence over her two centuries, and wasn't about to let something as inconsequential as being burned at the stake get her down. Besides, she was far too busy being an elementary school teacher, ignoring the advances of an overconfident werewolf, and harnessing the forces of voodoo loa to protect the innocent — just the typical hassles of everyday life in the volatile, supernatural hotspot of New Orleans.

And then there's Nashóba, the alpha pack leader of the Choctaw wolf clan — also known as the _overconfident werewolf who has no problem mixing business with a little pleasure_. He initially approaches Susannah to form an alliance against a mysterious dark force. While trying to protect his sister who is next in line to be medicine woman and fighting creatures of Choctaw folklore, he still finds the time to try to seduce the argumentative, passionate voodoo priestess who's caught his eye.

Together, they'll unravel the mystery behind the dark force, in between exploring an intriguing blues club underneath the Mississippi, a hidden werewolf village and torturing enemies conveniently locked away in invisible rooms. Nash may have initially offered Susannah a taste of real power, but he'll soon learn that it pales in comparison to the power of her loyalty and above all, her heart.


	3. Chapter 3: Succeeding Out of Spite

How was it possible for a car to be judgy? As Caroline watched the sleek red sports car pull into the space next to her, she snorted at how completely out of place it appeared in the crumbling parking lot of her apartment complex. When Rebekah gracefully slid out of the driver's seat and tossed back her blonde hair, Caroline immediately burst into giggles. "So, are you required to do the _Charlie's Angel's_ hair flip every time you get out of your James Bond car?"

She arched an eyebrow. "While I'm not fond of dry martinis, I do enjoy 007's car." She lovingly patted the sensual curve of the fender and purred, "I saw this at the dealership and it just begged me to take it home."

Caroline felt herself flush slightly as she glanced at her trusty old Beetle. The back bumper was mostly rust and it had enough miles that she crossed her fingers every time she drove it further than school and work. She couldn't imagine impulsively taking home a new car because it 'begged her to take it home'. "Um...right, so just uh, don't expect too much. I mean, it seems like my place might not be what you're used to," she mumbled awkwardly.

"I'm sure it will be lovely," Rebekah told her, a slight hitch in her voice as she confessed, "I've never been on my own — it wasn't considered proper. I'm envious that you're so independent."

Wow, Rebekah must come from a really uptight family if they sheltered her that much. Probably one of those old money types obsessed with club memberships and throwing fancy parties and looking down on people who didn't fit neatly in their little social group._ Like the Lockwoods_. She hated the bitter, cold feeling that settled in her heart at that thought. _The things Tyler had said to her_.

The metal stairs creaked and slightly wobbled under their feet as they climbed up to her studio apartment on the fourth floor. Loud shouting broke out across the hall, and Caroline shrugged at Rebekah's gobsmacked expression. "That's just Silas and Amara doing their post-dinner shoutfest. They'll calm down eventually and she'll call her crazy sisters and he'll pass out in the parking lot."

She flashed her friend a weak smile, not bothering to hide the difficulty she always seemed to have with her warped front door. With an undignified grunt and a forceful shove with her hip, she managed to pry it open. "With all the humidity we've been having, the door sticks. So far, I haven't convinced the landlord that it's an emergency. Although, in this neighborhood, it might not be so bad to have an apartment that's hard to get into."

"I'm sure I can handle it," she said with a confidence that Caroline admired. She may be a sheltered trust fund baby, but clearly, she wasn't one to back down from a challenge. It's a shame she was saddled with such a prick of a brother.

Caroline gestured toward the tiny space, explaining, "So, it's a studio, but the landlord doesn't enforce occupancy rules, so it's not a problem for you to stay." There was a small feeling of pride that welled up when she pointed to the divider screens that she'd found on the curb outside the Chinese restaurant down the block. After a couple of coats of cheap paint and some fun flower stencils, she'd managed to make her drab little place a bit more cheerful. "The kitchen is behind that screen and I created my bedroom behind the other screen."

Rebekah kept glancing around the room, craning her neck for some reason as she took everything in. She opened the door off to the side, starting to step in until she realized it was a small closet. The bathroom behind her was a bit larger than the cupboard-sized closet, but Rebekah kept poking her head back in there, a confounded expression on her face.

_She's looking for the rest of the apartment_, Caroline realized, biting her lip to keep from giggling. A police siren went screaming past the street outside, so she had to wait for the noise to die down before she explained, "The good news is our building has its own laundry room, so at least we don't have to drive across town." She wondered if Rebekah knew how to do laundry. If her perfectly manicured nails were anything to judge by, she probably didn't possess a lot of life skills. Caroline had the sense that Rebekah would be a fast learner just to spite her brother. _Succeeding out of spite was a way of life Caroline had embraced long ago_.

She showed Rebekah how the loveseat in the small alcove folded out into a bed, telling her apologetically, "It's the typical lumpy-mattress-model from IKEA. My apologies for your future back problems."

"Ugh. Father always complained about the useless clans of that region. He swore they were rubbish at fortifying their strongholds and crafted shoddy longboats."

Squinting in confusion, Caroline said, "So, your dad's into Viking history? That's cool — I always liked Norse mythology and when I was in middle school, I did a book report on Hel because she was my favorite." At Rebekah's odd expression, she shrugged and added a bit defensively, "I guess I just liked the idea of a badass blonde immortal who easily could rule the world if her manipulative asshat relatives would back off."

Rebekah was silent, as though caught off-guard by Caroline's words. A pleased smile graced her face as she finally said, "You're very..._unexpected_, Caroline. It's refreshing."

Caroline snorted at that. _Unexpected. Right_. As though an accidental pregnancy happening to a broke college student was anything but typical. Laughter bubbled out of her, causing her friend to smile, but soon it became a nonsensical, frantic animal clawing away at her chest and her knees suddenly gave out.

_Fuck_. There was a tiny person growing inside of her. Could it feel her panic? She'd never given much thought to children; if she chose to have them, that felt like an event far off in the future. Was she ready for this? Could she do it on her own? For all of her bravado and anger at Tyler earlier, inside she was overwhelmed and absolutely terrified. _It's not like you don't have choices_. The thought slithered into her mind, and she squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out all of the other upsetting thoughts that came barreling into her skull. _You still have time to think about what you want. Don't decide anything right now_.

"Shhh. Caroline, you need to breathe." Rebekah's gentle voice pushed through her tangled thoughts, and she blinked, realizing she was sitting on the lumpy mattress.

"If I breathe anymore, I'm going to start hyperventilating," she said wetly, smiling through her tears.

Rebekah squeezed her hand reassuringly, a faraway look in her eyes as she told her, "I've never been friends with someone who was with child before. I've seldom had occasion to offer comfort." She looked unsure of herself as she added, "But, I'm here. If you need someone, I mean."

Caroline gave a shaky sigh, warmth spreading at her new friend's kindness. Nodding, she answered, "Thanks. And I know I have lots to think about, but I'm just not ready to talk yet, ok?"

She noticed Rebekah's stare was glassy as well, and she decided to focus on her for the moment. Obviously, it had been an awful day for Rebekah and she didn't have anyone if she was willing to stay with someone she just met. While she clearly came from money, that didn't mean she had access to it. Caroline didn't want to add to the girl's worries, but it might be a good idea to set some expectations.

"Um, so I know your family business isn't my business, but I meant what I said when I yelled at your brother — you can stay here. Rent's due at the end of the month but it includes our utilities. And if you need a job, I can ask around. Plus, you can borrow some of my stuff and if you want, I can show you which thrift stores don't smell like mothballs and moldy cheese." At Rebekah's stunned silence, she quickly added, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to overwhelm you with all of that right now. We can talk about it tomorrow."

Rebekah wiped away a tear, shakily telling her, "You have a good heart. I will remember your kindness."

An ambulance siren blasted away the comforting peace between them, and Caroline rolled her eyes, telling her, "Maybe we should get some sleep. Well, as much sleep as this neighborhood lets us, anyway."

As she ducked behind the screen that hid her bed, Rebekah promised, "Tomorrow will be better."

_Caroline found herself hoping Rebekah would be right_.

* * *

The next day, she had an early shift at Cookie Bar, but left Rebekah with info on the neighborhood to help her get acclimated. Her new friend gave her an enigmatic smile and said she'd be occupied for most of the day, but would text her later. While it struck Caroline as a little odd, she immediately got sucked into work problems and didn't have time to think about it for the rest of the day.

When the text from Rebekah came, it was an address with a smiley face emoji asking Caroline to meet her there. The area was supposed to be fancy, but she was still gobsmacked when she parked in the circular stone driveway of the three-story mansion and stood underneath the gigantic porch held up with Corinthian-style columns. She suddenly was distracted by several people hurrying past her, carrying boxes and a small clothes rack. _Was that her purple sundress? And that looked like her cropped jacket and matching wrap top._

The ornate glass and iron double front door opened, Rebekah letting out a girlish squeal when she saw Caroline. "Oh good, you made it! Come in!"

As she led Caroline into the foyer that was bigger than her studio apartment, Caroline asked dumbly, "Are those my clothes?"

"Place them in the upstairs lounge for now," Rebekah said, directing the people carrying the clothes rack. Turning to Caroline she explained, "Of course they are. But don't worry — I instructed them to hold the full rack upright on the way over here to avoid wrinkles."

Caroline slowly blinked, taking in the gleaming cream-colored floor with gold veins threaded throughout. "Um, what's going on?"

"I bought us a house," she said gleefully. "Just look at the custom travertine," she cooed, pulling Caroline into a living area with a fireplace large enough to stand in. "Built-in bookcases with African ebony wood," she proudly told her, gesturing to the floor-to-ceiling shelving. "And the mirror rotates to reveal the flat screen."

"Wait — what do you mean by 'us'," She asked, staring at the shiny mirror that took up an impressive amount of wall space.

"You and me. We now own a house," Rebekah explained with a careless shrug, already leading her to another room where the back wall was a series of elegant French doors overlooking a sparkling turquoise pool. At Caroline's confused expression, she gave a small huff of annoyance and added, "I mean that both of our names are on the deed to the property."

Caroline felt strangely faint, all of the negative things Tyler said to her rushing back. She stared blankly at the sunlight dancing on the pool's surface, lighting it up like diamonds. Everything about the property was breathtakingly beautiful. _You don't deserve this_. _You aren't good enough to live here_. She immediately burst into tears, loud, hiccupping sobs that had a startled Rebekah rushing over to her.

"It's just that Tyler accused me of being a gold digger and getting pregnant on purpose to get his money and I'm sure his whole family thinks so too and once your family finds out you're sharing this wonderful house with me they'll think the same awful things and I swear I'm not like that I promise and I didn't get pregnant on purpose because I'd never do that and I have plans and goals and I can take care of myself, damn it!"

Her jumbled outburst seemed to take Rebekah a moment to parse, but she quickly told her, "Tyler and his family are atrocious peasants and you are well shut of them. You showed me more kindness from the moment we met that I've experienced in whole lifetimes. This is something I can do for you and I refuse take 'no' for an answer." She squeezed her hand, an edge to her voice as she swore, "And I can assure you my family won't be an issue."

_Lifetimes?_ _And who the hell bought a mansion to share with someone they just met? _Ignoring Rebekah's obvious penchant for hyperbole and dramatic gestures, Caroline gave her a grateful, watery smile, wrapping her up in a warm hug that seemed to take her by surprise based on the awkward back patting.

Before Caroline could tell her a proper thank you, their doorbell rang.

Rebekah sighed, "I told the movers to use the servant's entrance. Would you please remind them while I go check on the patio furniture delivery?"

"Sure," Caroline nodded, practically skipping through the house back to the foyer. She immediately caught her breath — the man at their doorstep cut an impressive figure, beautifully framed against the iron scrollwork of the double front door. A blush crept up her neck as she took a moment to stare. _Chiseled jaw. Piercing eyes_. _Sculpted body_. As she opened the door, she was greeted by a sexy smirk. _And dimples?! Fuck._

Unfortunately, all of her lusty thoughts evaporated immediately the second she heard his familiar accent. "You must be Caroline, my sister's fierce protector." He cocked his head to the side, his casual perusal making her skin burn. "With that vicious tongue-lashing, I thought you'd be a bit taller."


	4. Chapter 4: Trading Your Womb

Author's note: Thank you for sending me so many lovely reviews; I'm so happy you've connected with my story and want to see more. Also, those of you who are interested, I've posted the final chapter of another Klaroline multi-chap, _A Killer Kink_. I hope you'll check it out! Happy reading! :)

Warning: Angst! Some real talk in this chapter about Caroline's choices as she starts to figure out what she wants to do. If you're uncomfortable with a frank discussion about abortion and adoption, please sit this chapter out.

* * *

_ "With that vicious tongue-lashing, I thought you'd be a bit taller." _

Klaus loomed in the doorway. Staring at Caroline, looking for where she was weak. Her father used to do that. _She hated bullies_. It wasn't until she got out on her own that she began to recognize some of the horrors from her childhood for what they were. Straightening her spine, she glared at him. _No one would ever make her feel like a victim again_.

"So you're Nik, the jackass brother. From the whiny, spoiled brat vibe, I thought you'd be younger," she told him matter-of-factly, not sure what to make of the cold smile that spread across his face.

Gray eyes flashed as he replied shortly, "Only family may call me that. Insignificant, useless humans know me as _Klaus_."

"And you wonder why your sister moved in with someone she just met rather than spend another minute being suffocated by your ego," she snorted, noting that he kept sliding his heavy boot along the gray stone that bordered the door. _Was he seriously testing the structural integrity of their threshold? _Weirdo.

His quiet tone did nothing to hide the malicious intent as he said, "My dim-witted sister often gets distracted by these silly flights of fancy. Soon, she'll see you for the gold-digging trash you are." His gaze raked her form, a triumphant smirk appearing as he added, "Clearly you took advantage of my foolish sister with your pregnancy sob story. Tell me love, are you in the habit of trading your womb for a roof over your head?"

Caroline gasped, feeling tears prick her eyes. Clenching her fists, she shouted, "Fuck you, Klaus! You don't know anything about me, and it's obvious you don't know anything about Rebekah, either!"

For a moment, she thought she saw a flash of regret (or possibly intrigue), but then his expression cleared and Klaus glanced over his shoulder, eyeing her rusted Beetle parked in the circular driveway. "Well, I don't see a doting father for your child anywhere, and from the pathetic state of your vehicle, it seems obvious that you'd latch onto the first gullible fool who came along. What else could I possibly need to know about someone like you, Caroline?"

Her heart immediately sank, and she hated how small he made her feel in that moment. He clearly was the type to go for the kill in an argument, but she refused to let him see how his hateful words had gotten to her. "Fine. I guess I know all about you too — those Balenciaga combat boots and Diesel jeans tell me you're just another sad little rich boy so desperate to look like you're interesting and special, when you're actually just as boring and useless as everyone else. Oh, and you'll _never_ have daddy's approval."

She felt a faint stirring of triumph at the alarm that flickered in his gaze, but then he sneered, his voice little more than a growl as he threatened, "Ignorant chit, we'll see how sharp that tongue remains when I —"

"That's enough, Nik."

Caroline jumped, startled to find Rebekah suddenly standing at her side. _Wow, she really must have been distracted by her fight with Klaus to have missed her arrival_. The blonde's fury radiated from her as she stepped in front of Caroline. "Don't talk about my friend like that. She's not a part of our petty family squabbling."

"She foolishly thinks she is," Klaus countered, a disturbing, playful smirk touching his lips as he lazily flicked his gaze over Caroline once more.

Rebekah's body tensed, pushing Caroline further behind her as she scowled at Klaus.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend's protectiveness, but secretly appreciated the gesture. She put a comforting hand on Rebekah's shoulder, peeking her head around to snarl, "Leave. And don't even _think _of coming back until you can act like a decent human being."

"Yes, Nik, you aren't _invited_ in," Rebekah said gleefully.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, an unreadable look passing between him and his sister. Turning to Caroline, his lips twisted into a mocking grin as he told her, "I look forward to our next encounter, fierce little protector."

Rebekah slammed the door, stomping back into the living room while Caroline trailed uncertainly behind her. She whirled around, her tone apologetic as she said, "Nik is an absolute wanker and I'm sorry he said those awful things."

She shrugged, busying herself with a box near a fancy gray chaise. Dusting off the spine of several of her marketing and restaurant management textbooks, she carefully placed them on the dark bookcases behind her. "It's fine. Not like it's the first time I've heard all that. Besides, I've got more important stuff to think about." She did her best to keep her tone matter-of-fact as she said, "Like the fact that I work full-time and can barely cover living expenses and I've got growing student loan debt and am nowhere near close to graduating because I only have time for a couple of classes a semester. _And now there's a baby_."

Caroline gripped the top of the chaise, feeling a little faint. The tufted fabric was cloud-soft. _Like a baby_. She'd never considered children; she'd never been around them — not even to babysit. And her parents weren't any kind of role models to turn to. _Some people shouldn't be parents_. Shaking her head, she whispered, "I shouldn't have this baby. I'm nowhere near financially stable. Or emotionally ready. And I don't have anyone — Tyler's obviously out of my life; I'm not close to my mom and my dad walked out years ago."

"You have me," Rebekah told her firmly, a determined glint in her green eyes as she walked toward her. "And I meant it when I said this is your home too."

She nodded gratefully, quickly sitting down on the chaise as her lightheadedness grew worse in her growing panic. She needed to say the words out loud. _So it would be real_. "I looked it up, you know. I always research and make lists and agonize over every detail of everything in my life, so of course I'd do it for this." At her friend's confusion, she flatly recited, "In the state of Virginia, you can have an abortion up until 25 weeks. However, you're required to have an ultrasound at least 24 hours prior where they give you the option to view it and you have to do state-directed counseling that will no doubt try to pressure you into not having the abortion. And don't even get me started on what you have to go through if you're a minor."

At Rebekah's sharp intake of breath, she stilled, waiting for her friend's judgement. This would be the moment where she'd tell her what a terrible person she was for even considering it and maybe even kick her out. _Maybe she was. Maybe that's what she deserved_. "Is that...your plan then," she asked quietly.

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm feeling about any of this yet, but it's part of my process to get everything out in the open and deal with the facts before I can do anything else." Her cheeks itched, and she swiped at them, taken aback when her hand came back wet. _When did she start crying again? _

The firm press of Rebekah's arm around her shoulders made her tears turn into hiccups. "I didn't mean to upset you, Caroline. I can't imagine what this must be like for you."

"It's terrifying. And I know we're friends but it still feels like I'm on my own with this." Clearing her throat, she tried to carry on with what she'd learned. "And then there's different kinds of adoption levels based on the amount of contact with the birth parents. I found adoption attorneys willing to work pro bono with expectant mothers, getting the adoptive parents to help out with medical and other pregnancy-related expenses. They help you put together an adoption plan where you can stipulate things like if you picture your child's adoptive parents raising them with siblings, or the values you'd hope them to be raised with..." Her voice suddenly broke, all semblance of objectivity dissolving as she started sobbing.

Rebekah enveloped her in a hug, one that was much more sure than her previous attempt. _She'd taught her new friend how to hug properly_. Caroline snorted wetly at the thought, allowing herself one more moment to indulge in the impossibly soft navy fabric against her cheek. _Rebekah's shirt probably costs more than a semester's tuition_. Caroline quickly sat up, uselessly brushing at the damp spots her tears had left on the beautifully draped halter top. "Christ. Sorry. I swear I wasn't always such a mess."

"I am," Rebekah tells her forcefully, the words seemingly bursting out of her. "I'm a bloody mess. I was raised in chaos — too many brothers all vying for attention, a father in name only who'd never be more than a nightmare to us — and I've spent ages trying to carve out a place for myself in this world without ever figuring out how to start."

_A father who was a nightmare_. While Caroline only could imagine what Rebekah was implying about her childhood, she knew about pain. _Her father's_ _violent outbursts or cold indifference_. _And then his absence_. _Bearing her mother's blame and harsh criticisms. _Now that she was older, she could see the abuse she suffered, but it was still hard to talk about it with anyone. She always felt self-conscious because what if someone else's abuse was worse? Mental and emotional abuse are hard to quantify — no one sees the scars. _They have to be felt_. But she wasn't ready to unpack all of that. Not when there was so much more going on.

Clearing her throat, she told Rebekah, "You'll figure it out. And I'll help."

She favored Caroline with a weak smile. "I thought I was supposed to be helping you."

"So, we'll help each other then." Caroline laid back against one of the fluffy pillows on the chaise, a forearm over her eyes as she let out a soft groan.

"Did it help, talking through everything," Rebekah asked hesitantly.

Caroline's forearm was damp, but she wasn't ready to move it. Not until she got everything out that she'd been holding in. "Fuck, I don't know. I'm so afraid of the pain of childbirth that one of the first things I looked up was options to avoid it — epidurals, elective C-sections...and when I think about an abortion, I'd probably feel relief that I could go back to my life before this happened, but what if that's not all I'd feel? Is the regret something that I'd carry around forever? Or, what if I have the baby and put it up for adoption? Is that a decision I can live with, knowing my child is out there somewhere, just beyond my reach?"

Caroline sat up, wiping her face as she blankly stared at the wall. "But, what if I keep it? Can I give my baby the life it deserves? There's school and work and I barely know how to raise myself much less figuring out how to raise a baby."

Her thoughts were a tangled snarl that made everything ache as she tried to make sense of it all. _Abortion is a medical procedure. It's a choice she's allowed to make because it's her body. But could she go through with it? She feels so disconnected from everything, but would she stay that way? Would she wake up one day years from now and cry for what could've been? _

_ Adoption was an option — she could make sure her baby went to a good home with loving parents who could provide a better life. But could she really go through an entire pregnancy and the pain of childbirth without forming a bond with her baby? Would she be able to turn around and hand it off to strangers, even if she knew they were good people? _

_ Or, she could have the baby, keep it, raise it and be forever tied to that life. And Tyler. Would there come a time that she could look at her baby without seeing Tyler? Could she figure out how to overcome her childhood and be a loving parent?_

The women sat in silence, Rebekah occasionally squeezing her hand while Caroline sniffled, neither knowing where to go from there, but determined to face it together.


	5. Chapter 5: My Favorite Human

Author's note: Finally back with the next chapter (I was busy writing drabbles for KC AU Week – now posted to _A Beautiful Symmetry_.) Thank you for your patience! Also, I posted the final chapter of _Ghostly Secrets_. And those of you who are interested, I've started another Klaroline multi-chap, _Corks and Claws_. I hope you'll check them out! Happy reading! :)

* * *

There was nothing as satisfying as slamming an especially thick textbook on top of her shrieking alarm clock. Caroline enjoyed her brief moment of victory before she caught the massive dent she'd created on the back cover. _Well, fuck._ Bet the campus bookstore would ding her a good $50 when she sold it back at the end of the semester. With a frustrated groan, she quickly ran through her entire schedule for the day — _Communication for Business class at 8:00, 10-7 shift at Cookie Bar_, _work on her industry competition research project for Business Plan Strategies until she's too tired to keep her eyes open_ — and wanted to crawl back under the covers and stay there forever.

_Time to do some self-bargaining_. If she skipped her morning class, she had to work on her research project. Agreeing with her self-imposed conditions, she climbed out of bed, yawning widely as she opened her bedroom door and headed downstairs for some breakfast. She paused briefly to gawk at an impressive reproduction of a Ghent Altarpiece panel. The details of the garments, not to mention the elaborate bridles on the horses was really impressive.

Hearing movement from the kitchen, she called out, "Hey Rebekah, I've gotta ask about the panel hanging at the top of the stairs — that's a really great van Eyck reproduction." Turning the corner, she stopped short when she saw a dark-haired man sitting next to Rebekah at one end of an elegantly carved dining room table that she didn't recall seeing yesterday. _Wow, apparently for the right price, you can get delivery any time_.

"You know van Eyck's work," the man said in a tone of surprise that set Caroline's teeth on edge.

She sat down at the opposite end of the table, pouring herself a glass of orange juice as she answered, "We studied some art history in a humanities class I took a few semesters ago. I recognized that panel because I did a research paper on famous stolen artwork. That one is part of the Ghent Altarpiece that was stolen by the Nazis and never recovered."

He made an impressed noise, voice lightly mocking as he corrected her. "Actually, before his defeat at Waterloo, Napoleon absconded with those panels."

Caroline stole a quick glance at Rebekah, trying to determine her relationship with this guy and whether it would be ok to put this pompous jackass in his place. Judging by her friend's irritated expression, she decided to risk it. "Actually, there's documented proof that the Just Judges panel was still a part of the altar piece at the St. Bavo Cathedral until 1934 when the Ghent police reported it stolen by the Nazis. It was rumored that Göring desperately wanted it for his private collection; however, it was never recovered."

Rebekah let out a bark of laughter, taking particular delight in her companion's disgruntled expression. "You may be my favorite human, Caroline. And yes, that..._reproduction_ upstairs was especially difficult to source." She gestured to her companion and said, "This is another sibling of mine, Elijah. Elijah, this is Caroline."

"Charmed," he said curtly, busying himself by spreading orange marmalade on a thick slice of toast. "And do you imagine your quaint art history knowledge will enable you to support a child or do you intend to rely upon my sister's generosity for the remainder of your short life?"

_Her short life? Did he just threaten her? _"Seriously?! Did all the men in this family get dropped on their heads as babies or do you come by your fucked-up conversational skills naturally?" She glanced over at Rebekah, who had twisted her linen napkin between her fingers until she managed to rip it in half. _Wow. Strong grip_. "I'm gonna assume you didn't just go around blabbing my business, so I've gotta ask how both of your brothers knew I was pregnant — am I already starting to show," she questioned uncertainly, glancing down at her faded Whitmore t-shirt, somewhat relieved to see her stomach looked the same.

"They're just unusually perceptive," Rebekah hurriedly explained, turning her head to snarl at her brother, "That's enough, Elijah. I only allowed you entry under the _bindings _of the property because I thought you understood my need for independence." She gestured to Caroline and added in a distraught voice, "Instead you've insulted my friend and it's shameful how you have behaved no better than Nik. Apologize. _Now_."

Caroline was still trying to process what 'bindings of the property' meant (maybe something legal that only pertained to rich people?) She barely tucked back a grin at the way the uptight brother suddenly looked flustered, as though he wasn't used to a reprimand. While the silence stretched on uncomfortably, she slid a few pieces of bacon on her plate, her stomach growling even as she stuffed the first piece in her mouth. She immediately felt a little queasy and made a mental note that the baby apparently didn't want grease this morning.

"No need for hysterics, sister. As you well know, our family doesn't open itself up to outsiders, and it's important that we ensure our..._privacy_ is preserved. It's only natural that I would have concerns about this unseemly little arrangement of yours."

Already on edge that Elijah was accusing her of mooching off of Rebekah, she felt her temper flare up even more at the implication that she'd offered some sort of illicit trade for a roof over her head. She slammed both palms on the table, wincing as the exquisitely carved crystal wobbled. "That's it! I have had it with Rebekah's brothers acting like I'm some sleazy opportunist who stalked her and fed her some bullshit story until she agreed to buy me a house in exchange for some quality girly action!"

Elijah's face briefly flared an angry red, especially when Rebekah traded a knowing, flirty little wink with Caroline. Standing suddenly, he sneered, "There's no need for such coarseness, Caroline. I merely looked into your _situation_ and drew certain conclusions that had me concerned for my sister. At the very least, that so-called vehicle brazenly parked in the driveway paints a fairly clear picture of your social station."

_Looked into her situation? Her social station? _Caroline balled up her fists, getting ready to tell him to fuck off with his Jane Austen bullshit when Rebekah beat her to it. "Out, Elijah! Your invitation has been revoked by projiciam vos a facie mea!"

At her odd-sounding words, Elijah's whole body seemed to freeze, and wordlessly exited the house rapidly. _Wow. Maybe he ran track in high school?_

"Huh, I had no idea there was a bigger asshat than Klaus." Caroline told Rebekah, pleased that the baby seemed ok with her eating the fluffy Swiss cheese-scrambled eggs. "And was that Latin you just yelled at him? I only took a semester of Spanish, but maybe Latin has more real-world applications that I thought?"

Rebekah cleared her throat, awkwardly telling her, "Yes, uh...Latin is very useful for uh...legal contracts and various business dealings." Her green eyes were downcast as she apologized, "I'm so sorry for my family. I had no idea they'd say such hateful things to you, Caroline, but I swear I'm going to protect you from now on."

Caroline gave her a smile, squeezing her hand as she said, "We protect each other, remember?" Giggling, she added, "Although I think the best part of being so rudely introduced to your family was Elijah's discomfort at the idea that we might be bang buddies. Is he always that much of a pompous homophobe? God, you'd think he was an uptight baby boomer."

Choking on her orange juice, Rebekah spluttered, "Yes, well, my family's old-fashioned upbringing aside, they have no right to judge me or you or whatever decisions we make that are best for us." Clearly noticing tears pricking the corner of Caroline's eyes, she quickly changed the subject with, "So, what were your plans for the day? I have an assistant who mentioned a surprisingly competent spa that has at least heard of halotherapy and Druskininkai mineral water treatments. I could book us an appointment for this afternoon if you like."

She smiled wistfully, the reminder that she and her friend led such different lives left a bitter taste in her mouth that she did her best to ignore. "That sounds really great, and maybe we can schedule something for the next time I'm off work. I'm already skipping my morning class to work on a project, and then I've got a shift at Cookie Bar."

"That's a very busy schedule. Are you sure you're feeling up to all that? I don't want you to exhaust yourself," she said in a concerned tone.

"Trust me — after three years of this crap schedule, I'm used to it." She did her best to infuse some confidence in her matter-of-fact tone, not wanting to worry her friend. _If she had an abortion, what would the physical and emotional recovery time be like? Or, would she be able to keep up this pace if she decided to stay pregnant? What about if she decided to keep the baby?_ Based on Rebekah's arched eyebrow, it was clear she didn't fully believe her, but thankfully she didn't push the issue.

* * *

Blueberries, nectarines, and peaches — Caroline made note of the week's shipments in the Cookie Bar's database, pleased at the deal she'd negotiated with some of the local farmers for their in-season fruit. "Matt, I know you had your heart set on cherries, but that cranky hippie I talked to at the farmer's market wasn't letting his 30-lb boxes go for less than $50 a piece." She shrugged in her boss' direction, throwing him a wink as she teased, "My suggestion is just to add more Kirschwasser to the black forest dumplings. No one will know the difference."

"At over $40 a bottle, _I _would know the difference," Matt grumbled good naturedly, hauling out a stack of stainless steel pots and busying himself in front of the spice racks. "If you're done with inventory, why don't you take an extra break? I know you've got studying, and it's pretty quiet right now."

She could hear the concern in his voice, and was touched. Matt was a good boss, and she was lucky to have him. Giving him a fond smile, she headed toward the front, pleased to see he was right that the tables were nearly empty. She was debating whether she wanted to help herself to something from the day's specials when she heard an amused chuckle. "So, this is you hard at work?"

Rebekah greeted her with a teasing smile, arms overflowing with shopping bags. "I got bored and thought I'd stop by and see what you're up to." Her green eyes sparkled mischievously as she shook one of the larger bags, telling her excitedly, "And I picked you up a little something too!"

Caroline felt her breath catch when she spied the well-known logo of the local luxury store, Gemini. While she'd never allowed herself to cross the threshold (what was the point when she was clipping coupons to afford canned soup), she always enjoyed looking at their elaborate window displays and letting her imagination wander. "You didn't have to—"

"Which is why I did," she cut her off gleefully, shoving the bag full of sparkly tissue paper into her hands.

Hands trembling slightly, she immediately uncovered blush pink leather so velvety-soft she barely resisted the urge to rub it against her cheek. She'd never held a bag this beautiful (or undoubtedly this expensive), and she couldn't seem to do more than gape in wonder at it.

"It's a Qetsiyah Traveler tote," her friend explained, somewhat anxiously adding, "I couldn't find your laptop, so I wasn't sure on the size you needed for a carryall, but my personal shopper assured me this one should fit nearly any model."

_A $25 Target gift card_. The last time Caroline remembered receiving a gift had been when her mother gave her a measly $25 Target gift card when she graduated high school. It clearly had been an afterthought, casually left on the kitchen table as her mother had headed off to work with barely more than a nod. Caroline didn't know what she'd expected from her mother — she hadn't even bothered to attend Caroline's graduation.

She'd never allowed herself to believe she'd have anyone in this world who'd actually put thought into a gift (Tyler managed to bring her a rose for her birthday — about three months after the fact — which she firmly believed didn't count.) And now her new friend (who already had bought her a mansion, for fuck's sake) had taken the time to buy her this beautiful, ridiculously luxurious bag that she knew she'd keep forever. _And it was in one of her favorite colors_. She threw herself into Rebekah's arms and immediately burst into tears.

Rebekah stiffened, muttering "Oh, bloody hell," and carefully patted Caroline on the back, her grip surprisingly strong. _She must do weight training_.

Sniffling a bit, she stepped out of the impromptu hug, telling her hoarsely, "I don't know how to...this is just so...thank you. Just...thank you for everything."

"You showed kindness to a stranger. You helped me when I didn't have anyone. I'll never forget that."

The women shared tremulous smiles, each feeling the bonds of friendship grow and not entirely sure what to say. Clearing her throat, Caroline tamped down the wave of bitter sadness that always came when she drudged up childhood memories. "So, are you in the mood for a dessert? Maybe there's something you haven't had in a long time?"

She seemed to think for a moment, a wistful expression crossing her beautiful face as she said softly, "Blod kaker. It was a rich egg cake filled with apples and baked in honey. We ate it to celebrate Haustblót, our autumn harvest."

"Right — because your Dad was really into Viking history," Caroline nodded in understanding, pulling out a buttery pound cake Matt had baked that morning. "I can't guarantee it will taste just like the cakes from your childhood, but I think I can pull together some of the same flavors." She wasn't as skilled as her boss, but he'd taught her a few things over the years, and as she quickly diced a Honeycrisp apple and tossed it in a sauté pan with spices, she added a generous helping of apple brandy to quickly infuse more depth to the dish. She brushed honey onto some slices of the pound cake and then layered them with the apple mixture.

Breathing in the wonderful aroma, Rebekah took a bite, a curious childlike glee seeming to overtake her. "This is beyond lovely. It's like a beautiful sunshine like I haven't seen in far too long." She became misty-eyed, adding, "We used to tend hives in a field. My brothers and I would cut the honeycomb out of the coiled domes of straw, daring each other to see who could harvest honey the fastest. It was Kol, one of my middle brothers, who was so impatient he'd stubbornly endure the beestings with whimpers, just to say he bested Elijah and Nik."

"Klaus doesn't seem like a gracious loser; I'm surprised he wasn't knocking over beehives on Kol and Elijah to win the game."

She let out a surprised laugh, rewarding Caroline with a brilliant smile. "You aren't far off — he used to be so put out that Kol would win that he'd smear his scalp with honey and then toss leaves and acorn shells at him on the walk back home. _Tosser_."

"So you guys had like a hippie vibe going on while you were growing up, huh? That's really cool. Mine was more of a small-town nightmare where everyone knew my business before I did," Caroline replied, scrunching her nose to add grumpily, "And knowing Klaus was an asshat since you guys were kids isn't a huge surprise. And Elijah's worse — at least Klaus doesn't hide behind bullshit manners. He proudly shows you he's a giant dick."

"Well, that's far from a ringing endorsement, but I'm sure I've been called worse."

Caroline hated the way Klaus' unexpected arrival made her jump as though she was guilty of something. Straightening her spine, she turned to glare at him.

_ If Klaus was back for another round, she was ready._

* * *

"Projiciam vos a facie mea" – Latin for "I cast you out."


	6. Chapter 6: The Broody Smolder

Author's note: Thanks for all of the reviews and thoughtful notes you've been sending; I'm so happy you guys are enjoying my story! This chapter has the Klaroline confrontation you guys have been asking about — hopefully this time it will go better!

* * *

Blue eyes flashing, Caroline hissed, "Just so you know, if you brought Elijah with you, I have the right to refuse service to asshats AND dicks."

Klaus smirked, those damned dimples of his coming out to play as he replied, "Now I know what I've done to earn your ire, but how has my noble brother ruffled those feathers of yours, hmm?"

"Leave Caroline alone, Nik. I'm sure an apology is too much to ask, but the least you can do is stay away from both of us," Rebekah snarled, taking a mildly threatening step toward him.

Caroline quickly glanced around Cookie Bar, noticing a couple of customers starting to glance up at the scene that clearly was threatening to unfold. Rolling her eyes at this family full of drama queens she seemed to have gotten mixed up in, she leaned into Klaus slightly, not wanting to give the customers more of a show as she snarled under her breath, "Elijah paid us a visit this morning because apparently, he thought up some insults that you forgot to tell me yesterday."

Face beet red, she angrily added, "Although you both said the same thing about my car. It's a weird thing to obsess over when you look at all my other flaws, but whatever —must be one of those rich asshat things that I just don't get. Now kindly get the fuck out of my bar." Not bothering to wait for his reply, she stormed off to the kitchen, intending to aggressively perform inventory until her hands stopped shaking.

* * *

She was glaring at the spice racks, wondering if she should alphabetize by subsets like menu specials or region when Klaus walked in. She flicked a glance in his direction, noting that for the first time since she met him he seemed unsure of himself, awkwardly hovering off to the side as though he couldn't decide where he should stand.

She could smell the tangy spice of his cologne and her pulse began to race. She shifted uncomfortably, huffing in irritation. How dare her body react to that asshat! _Stupid pregnancy hormones._ She determinedly kept staring at the spices, willing him to go away.

Just when she started to assume the awkward silence would stretch between them until she finally graduated, he cleared his throat uncomfortably and said, "Your cake was good."

She snorted, "Seriously? _That's_ what you're going with?"

"Rebekah hasn't spoken of our childhood in more years than you can imagine. It was — _surprising_ to reminisce something pleasant from that time. Thank you for evoking that distant memory for us."

The unexpected compliment made her cheeks feel hot, and she hoped that he'd assume it was caused by the excessive heat from the double convection ovens. "Um...thanks?" Brushing aside her confusion at his bizarre behavior, she blurted out, "I mean, your sister hasn't said a lot about what it was like for you guys, but apparently, your abusive asshole dad was weirdly obsessed with Viking history and you guys grew up as old money but with a cool hippie vibe?" His perfectly blank expression threw her, and she couldn't help but cheekily ask, "Am I close?"

Klaus blinked a few times, opening his mouth once or twice before finally settling on, "You've stumbled upon something that's quite _complicated_, love."

"Yeah, I know all about _complications_," she muttered, her tone turning dark as she recalled all of the things she'd been trying to put out of her mind so she could focus on work. "Look, I already had it out with your dick of a brother this morning, not to mention your bullshit yesterday, so what do you want?" No longer caring that she'd become slightly hysterical, Caroline accused, "Did you decide to harass me at work and tell me again how insignificant and useless I am? Or, accuse me of being some shady whore who's taking advantage of your sister?" At his stunned expression, she impatiently shrieked, "Well, which is it?!"

"Everything ok," Matt unexpectedly asked, coming out of his office to stand beside Caroline. While his tone was mild, she spied the rigid line of his shoulders and the way he clenched his jaw. When he put a protective arm around her shoulders, she felt a flood of affection for her boss, appreciating his steady, quiet strength. "Not sure who you are, but it's clear Caroline doesn't want to talk to you anymore, so you need to leave. _Now_."

Klaus' reaction was interesting — and confusing. His gray eyes flashed, tracing Matt's arm draped around Caroline, but his voice was oddly calm as he said, "My sister and I are friends with Caroline and wanted to stop by for a quick chat. In fact, my sister is likely preparing to burst in here and cause quite the squabble, so it would be wise for you to go check on her. She's a devilish blonde almost as formidable as this one," he said, nodding at Caroline with a dimpled smirk. "Her name's Rebekah. I think you two might get on quite nicely."

She felt Matt's entire body relax, and she watched in amazement as he nodded at Klaus, murmuring under his breath 'Rebekah', before exiting the kitchen with a dazed expression. _Huh. That was weird_. She noticed that Klaus had been throwing Matt the broody smolder, but she honestly had no idea he was into that. _Guess she learned something new about her boss_. However, Klaus' suggestion got her thinking — Matt hadn't been in anything serious in awhile — and he'd be really good for Rebekah. _If he wasn't too busy flirting with her brother_.

"That rather bland lad seemed quite invested in your welfare."

"Matt's not bland. He's compassionate and unfailingly kind and a really great guy. Plus, he's the best boss I've ever had. While we're not exactly close friends, he's definitely someone I can count on," she defended, not entirely sure why Klaus was so curious.

His furrowed brow smoothed somewhat at her words, and he gruffly said, "Our previous encounters have not been..._ideal_. I came here to...address the discord between us."

_Wow. That was the most unimpressive non-apology ever_. "That's it? That's all I get?" She clenched her fists, defiantly telling him, "Do you have any idea how small you made me feel when you bullied me? While I don't know what it's like to watch out for someone and it's nice that your family obviously wants to protect Rebekah, the way you guys are doing it has been really shitty."

He cocked his curly head to the side, curiously asking, "You don't have any siblings?"

"No," she answered curtly, looking down in embarrassment as she felt her hands shake. "I'm — I'm alone."

Klaus frowned, pausing as though to weigh his words before he spoke. "You defended Rebekah and took her in — these are kindnesses you gave a stranger. She is quite fond of you and...I apologize for my behavior. The things I said were unfair and clearly untrue."

While she was taken aback by his words, what he said next was even more surreal.

"I don't know you. _But I'd like to_."

Her friend's hot asshat of a brother apologized to her and said he wanted to get to know her better. _Fuck. How does she begin to unpack all of that? _Apparently, her go-to move was inappropriate humor as she quipped, "Well, I guess the first thing you should learn about me is apparently, I'm bang buddies with Rebekah and it was so good it convinced her to buy us a mansion." At the strangled noise Klaus made in his throat, she shrugged, adding lightly, "At least that's the way Elijah tells it. Kinda a back-handed compliment I guess, but probably the only one I'll ever get from Hairdo in a Suit."

"My brother said...all of that?"

"He covered it up with some Jane Austen-fetish speechifying, but yes, he definitely is under the impression the only way Rebekah would be my roommate is if I was fucking her," she said matter-of-factly.

There was a flash of something in his gaze, but she decided it was too fleeting to have been anger. "It's unusual that my brother behaves in such a brutish manner. Rest assured, I'll be having words with him."

Embarrassed, Caroline turned away from Klaus, busying herself at the ovens to check on the brie and fig tarts. "Honestly, that didn't bother me nearly as much as what he said about my car. I don't get why he's so judgy — it hardly ever breaks down and gets great gas mileage — and gave me a place to stay a couple of times when things got bad for me." She carelessly tossed over her shoulder, "Maybe you can explain it since you talked some shit about it too."

The stunned look on his handsome face was priceless. She was content to leave him uncomfortable and ashamed while she puttered around the kitchen, making note of spices they'd need to reorder soon. Finally, he stood in front of her, gray eyes searching for something as he studied her intently.

"There is no excuse for the reprehensible things Elijah and I have said to you." He grasped her hand, briefly pressing his lips to her knuckles as he said with a hint of admiration, "Rebekah chose well. You truly are a fierce little protector."

* * *

Hours later, she still was grappling to find an appropriate answer after Klaus left. Desperately needing a distraction, she threw herself into work, pausing briefly to check in on Matt and was surprised to see that he was still talking to Rebekah. _And from the way Rebekah was giggling way too hard, it looked like that hookup might actually happen without Caroline interfering_. She looked forward to teasing her friend about it when she got home.

Finally, her shift was over and she headed to the parking lot, grumbling to herself as she kept digging through her purse to find her keys. She came to an abrupt stop when a quick glance along the back row where the employees parked revealed that her trusty old Beetle was gone. Someone stole her car! _Wait — who the hell would steal that thing? _Her heart thudded in her chest as she searched in vain for the familiar back bumper that was mostly rust.

Blue eyes narrowed suspiciously when she realized the exact model and color was parked where she'd left her car. She approached it cautiously, blinking in disbelief when she saw the envelope taped to the driver's side window with her name neatly written in elegant script. Fingers slightly trembling, she opened the envelope and her keys tumbled out, along with a note that said:

_Caroline, _

_You were right — your car deserves my respect. _

_Just as you do. _

_Fondly, Klaus_

With a gasp, she saw her pink glitter bracelet she won at the county fair hanging from the rearview mirror. _Klaus fixed her car_. She marveled at the smooth windshield that no longer had a bulky piece of clear packing tape across the spiderweb cracks on the passenger side, not to mention how the white paint was pristine — no longer in faded rings along the hood. As she slid inside, she broke out into a grin as she realized her seats weren't cracked and lumpy from missing stuffing.

It was when she put the key in the ignition that she happened to notice the odometer read less than 50 miles. _That was wrong_. Her old car had so many miles that she crossed her fingers every time she drove it further than school or work. And that's when she finally understood.

_Klaus didn't have her car fixed __—__ he bought her a new one_.


	7. Chapter 7: Straddling an Octopus

Author's note: A bit of angst in this one as we sort through some tough decisions. If you're uncomfortable with a frank discussion about abortion and adoption, please sit this chapter out.

Also, thank you so much for supporting my writing; I was nominated for multiple KC Awards!

_**Best AU human one-shot: **_Brewery weekend - Chapter 74 (in _A Beautiful Symmetry_)

_**Best AU supernatural one-shot: **_Summer of Salvatore - Chapter 70 (in _A Beautiful Symmetry_)

_**Best AU supernatural multi-chapter: **__Ghostly Secrets_

_**Best smut one-shot: **_Rocinante Holiday - Chapter 87 (in _A Beautiful Symmetry_)

_**Best smut multi-chapter: **__A Killer Kink_

_**Best comedy one-shot: **_Shrieky Clean - Chapter 88 (in _A Beautiful Symmetry_)

_**Best comedy multi-chapter: **__A Pregnant Pause_

_**Best one-shot series: **__A Beautiful Symmetry_

_**Best comedy author **_

Be sure to support your favorite KC authors and vote at KC Awards on tumblr Dec 23-31!

* * *

Her pinkie toe brushed along a floating purple and black tentacle, and with a sigh of contentment, Caroline lazily splashed the turquoise water across the pool's surface. _If only every day could start like this_, she thought wistfully. It was a rare day that she was off work and didn't have class, so she was taking full advantage of the gorgeous pool that made her feel like she was at a resort every time she looked in the backyard. However, there was a cold pit in her stomach that kept her from truly relaxing — it was a reminder that she needed to face her situation and finally make some decisions. She peered down at her belly, tentatively touching it as though she could somehow feel the baby. _Fuck. There was a baby in there_.

"Are you...straddling an octopus?"

Klaus' unexpected voice was startling, and she narrowly avoided dunking headfirst into the pool. "It's an Ursula pool float," she called out indignantly, "You know, the _best_ Disney villain ever?" She glanced around the patio, scrunching her nose in confusion as she realized that Klaus shouldn't have access to the backyard — their rock privacy walls were over a dozen feet tall. _How could he even see her?_ She glanced around, blue eyes widening in surprise when she spotted him casually perched on top of the wall.

Letting out a snort, she said, "So, you're one of those fitness nut jobs who's obsessed with rock climbing and hiking and all that communing with nature crap. Right?"

Klaus smirked, showing off his dimples as he teased, "I've been known to channel my inner wolf on occasion."

She couldn't figure out why he looked so pleased with himself. "Seriously? Inner wolf? _Please_. You're a vicious little Chihuahua nipping at everyone trying to get attention." Huffing in annoyance, she added, "And we need to talk about boundaries — because I'm pretty sure Rebekah didn't invite you over, and between your initial disastrous visit here and then just showing up at my work — that's obnoxiously domineering and bordering on stalkery."

"I'm the furthest thing away from a Chihuahua," he said waspishly, with an irritated jerk of his chin that she did her best to ignore the way the sunlight highlighted his impressive cheekbones. "And I've made amends with my sister, not to mention you," he added, a hint of bite to his tone that somehow pissed her off and yet intrigued her.

"See? That right there — you're all Chihuahua," Caroline replied triumphantly, inwardly pleased at the angry flush creeping up his neck.

He narrowed his gray eyes at her, scoffing lightly as he accused, "I must admit, love, I expected a bit more gratitude considering you just received a quite generous gift."

Scowling at Klaus' chastising tone, she paddled over to the side of the pool where she could glare at him properly. She refused to be scolded like a child — even if she was sitting on a Disney villain pool float. "Seriously?! You can't just buy someone a car and expect everything to magically be fine. Throwing money around because you feel guilty for being an asshat isn't good enough! You actually have to say you're sorry and _mean it_!"

He slid off of the wall, causing Caroline to gasp as he effortlessly landed on his feet. _Seriously? He must be in peak physical shape to not even seem winded after that jump_. Not that she'd noticed the seductive, powerful way he moved. _Or those damn dimples. Or that sexy little smirk_. "If you were displeased with your gift, why did I observe it sitting in your driveway, hmmm?"

"Bring back my old car and I'll gladly swap you keys." She pushed off of the float, standing up in the shallows to cross her arms in front of her as she said, "You can't buy my forgiveness. You have to _earn_ it."

His shoulders tensed as he gazed down at her, but whatever angry tirade he was gearing up for seemed to fade away as quickly as it had come. There was an oddly wistful look on his handsome face as he contemplated her. "I do feel guilty, sweetheart. But I also meant my apology." There was a twitch at the corners of his lips as he watched her, his tone thoughtful as he said, "And I fully intend to earn your forgiveness, sweetheart. As well as your friendship. I suspect you're worth it."

_Fuck_. It was going to be harder to control these ridiculous hormones if Rebekah's brother stopped being an asshat long enough for Caroline to notice he was inconveniently sexy. "Um. So, that's just...um...yeah." It had been a long time since someone had made her feel valued. _Worthy_. Desperately needing to fill the growing awkwardness, she babbled on, "So, is that just how your family apologizes — with crazy expensive gifts so no one has to talk about feelings? With that much internalizing, your ulcers must be huge."

Klaus let out a surprised snort, explaining, "Our feuds have a tendency to be explosive. We've never been the most temperate bunch."

"Yeah, I figured that out the day I met Rebekah shrieking into her phone about how you put a stake in her heart," she replied fondly, climbing the pool steps beautifully decorated with swirling mosaics in greens and blues. "It sounded like you were all drama queens, plus something about an insufferable hybrid army — which I assume is either your pretentious garage band or maybe the name of your raiding party in a game?"

"It's a bit of both," Rebekah's voice suddenly called out, her tone amused as she added, "right, Nik?" She tossed Caroline a fluffy towel, her red lips twisted up into a grin as she teased, "My brother has a lovely singing voice — perhaps you could sing a few notes for Caroline?"

She was momentarily distracted while drying her hair, but Caroline thought she saw Klaus glare at his sister before answering crisply, "Not right now — wouldn't want to strain my vocal cords unnecessarily."

_Sibling dynamics were so weird_. Wrapping the towel around her waist, she started to head inside, noting the delicious breakfast laid out on the massive dining table. Turning to Rebekah, she nodded toward the dining room and impulsively suggested, "Maybe Klaus would like some breakfast?"

Rebekah stilled, green eyes flicking to Klaus before studying her friend closely. "Are you sure," she asked, her tone oddly serious.

"Sure," Caroline replied, glancing over her shoulder where Klaus also was strangely quiet. "He apologized and said he'd like to be friends." She did her best to downplay the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks as she shyly added, "I'd like to be his friend, too."

As she crossed the threshold, she motioned toward him and said, "Come in and have some breakfast, Klaus."

The siblings exchanged an unreadable glance, and Klaus seemed to let out a shaky breath as he softly replied, "Thank you, sweetheart." _What was the big deal?_ At some point, would this family ever relax and stop being so weirdly formal around her?

She paused briefly at the beautifully carved table, snatching a cinnamon-swirl bagel and putting on her most nonchalant expression as she told them, "So, I need to run — there's a big project coming up and I'm meeting with my study group to talk strategy."

She tried to look casual despite her pulse jumping a bit, and then they both stared fixedly at her, as though listening for something.

Rebekah exchanged a quick glance with Klaus before asking, "Do you need some company? I could drive you."

Shaking her head as she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, Caroline reassured her, "Nope, I'm all set."

Smiling warmly at Klaus, she said, "Thanks to Klaus. It was a crazy, over-the-top gift, but a sweet gesture. Thank you for looking out for me."

"Always, love." He brushed his lips across her knuckles, his accent doing indecent things to her libido.

_She was fairly certain that delightful shiver down her spine followed her the rest of the day_.

* * *

_I don't want to be here_. Caroline had managed to avoid bursting into tears, but it was a close call when she first sat on the bench where she'd told Tyler she was pregnant. He'd been furious, stupidly acting like it was all her fault. Looming over her, breathing fire as he said those awful things.

_ "How could you do this to me?!"_

_ "You did this shit on purpose, didn't you? You come from nothing and decided to trap a Lockwood!"_

She'd been indignant, not to mention heartbroken at his accusations, but he oddly looked even more panicked than she when he brought up his family and their expectations as a 'founding family' or whatever the hell that meant. _"You don't understand, Caroline. My family can't have...this." _He'd never took her home to meet his family; nervously changing the subject every time she brought up visiting Mystic Falls. At least now she knew it was because he was ashamed of her. _Dick_. She'd been proud of the way she stood up for herself, shouting that she could take care of herself and didn't need Tyler or his family.

But then he'd crudely thrown money on the bench._ "Get rid of it and don't ever come around me or my family." _

Refusing the money had been easy — she had her pride — but he'd been so cruel. She didn't know who that person was; it certainly wasn't the boyfriend she thought she'd loved. At least she'd remained strong as she told him that it was her decision to make and he wasn't a part of it anymore.

Caroline sighed heavily, staring at the small duck pond in front of her. _Her decision to make_. She'd been driving around aimlessly, her mind bombarded with the what ifs of the choices regarding her pregnancy. She realized that she needed to go back to the park and the disastrous moment with Tyler, because that's where it all became real for her.

Rubbing her forehead tiredly, she considered the scenarios that had been playing on an endless loop in her brain ever since she'd found out she was pregnant. If she had an abortion, that was it — her life would go back to normal. No responsibilities, no worrying about taking care of anyone but herself. _But she knew it wouldn't be that easy_. Even if she ended her pregnancy, her life wouldn't be like it was before. She'd always think about the baby and constantly imagine what might've been. _It didn't feel like it was the right choice for her_.

She'd been researching adoptions, trying to determine the best situation for the baby. There were multiple adoption attorneys she could work with that would take her case for free, willing to negotiate details with the future adoptive parents such as paying for pregnancy-related medical expenses and Caroline's rights as the birth mother. She'd been leaning toward this option, believing she would find parents who could give her child the life it deserved.

But she also had created spreadsheet after spreadsheet of her current budget and future financial projections, plotting out worst-case scenarios and how she could resolve them to ensure she could take care of a baby. Balancing school and her job at the Cookie Bar already was challenging, and adding a baby was a terrifying factor, to be sure. But she could scale back her classes or maybe take more credit hours online, and Rebekah had quoted her a ridiculously low sum to pay for her share of the utilities in their mansion every month. (Rebekah wouldn't hear of Caroline paying rent — she insisted that Caroline equally owned the mansion with her.) Plus, Caroline had come up with a plan to make a bit more money to set aside before the baby was born. It was alarming how well the plan came together, but she tried to be rational and matter-of-fact as she considered how different her life would look while raising a baby. It was impossible to really know which was the best decision for her and the baby. Could she be a better mother to her baby than someone who was willing to adopt?

Caroline couldn't help but think about her own mother, and the awful mess she'd made of Caroline's formative years. _Not to mention the virtually nonexistent relationship they had now_. It was difficult to know which was worse — her mother's harsh criticisms or her absence. Caroline recalled being so excited in grade school when she made the cheerleading team, only for her mother to take one look at her uniform and tell her that she'd need to stop eating so much because she didn't inherit a birdlike bone structure as the other women in their family. Or the times she could barely look at Caroline, saying she looked too much like her father. Or the long stretches of silence where it was obvious that she blamed Caroline for her father leaving.

Given her behavior toward her daughter, maybe it was for the best that Liz Forbes buried herself in work, barely coming home. As sheriff of a mid-sized town a couple of hours away from Whitmore, it must have been easy for her to immerse herself in other people's problems rather than dealing with her own. Caroline did something similar by throwing herself into every possible school club and after school activity that came around.

She didn't want to be her mother. _But maybe Caroline could learn from the terrible example she set?_ There was an ache inside of her that longed for a connection to this world. _Something permanent. Something worth fighting for_. She realized that her heart hurt every time she looked at the adoption plans, and the pain only seemed to lessen when she'd go over her strategies for keeping the baby. Her nerves were still a frayed, tangled mess whenever she visualized what raising a baby would entail, but there also was a growing excitement, something warm and reassuring that inexplicably settled over her when she thought about being a mother.

_It was hope for the future_. With a gasp, she sat up a bit straighter, realizing she'd made up her mind. _She was keeping the baby_.

A rustling of clothes caught her attention, and suddenly Rebekah was sitting on the bench beside her. She wordlessly thrust a small takeout box in her hands, and Caroline already felt tears begin to well up even before she recognized the familiar Cookie Bar whimsical logo of a cookie perched in a martini glass. She opened the lid and caught sight of her favorite dessert — white chocolate cake layered with raspberry mousse and mascarpone buttercream — and immediately started crying.

Shifting uncomfortably, Rebekah patted her back and said, "Caroline, there's no need for all that. I just remembered that first night we met you gave me this dessert and said it was your favorite when you're having a bad day."

_She remembered_. Caroline didn't know what she'd done to deserve someone like Rebekah, but she'd be eternally grateful that fate had seen fit for them to cross paths. Sniffling, she gave a watery smile, tracing the delicate, scalloped edge of frosting with her pinkie finger. "It looks like Matt hauled out the extra-fancy scallop cutter frosting tools. I think he was trying to impress someone..." she trailed off meaningfully, pleased to see the flaming blush that colored Rebekah's cheeks.

"He was just telling me about the differences in Madagascar, Tahitian and Sri Lankan vanilla beans. It's um...fascinating."

Caroline rolled her eyes, recalling how _bad_ Matt was at this. "Yeah, sounds like he really brought his 'A' game. He's a good guy though and I've seen him when he's in a relationship and he's very sweet."

"So...he's not currently seeing someone then," she hesitantly asked, keeping her gaze firmly trained on the ducks squabbling over cubes of bread.

She was surprised by someone as confident and beautiful as Rebekah being so timid. Maybe she'd had her share of bad dating experiences too? "He's single and hasn't been serious with anyone in awhile. And ingredient flirtation is pretty much his only go-to, so you're probably going to have to take it from here if you're interested."

Rebekah looked absurdly pleased and flustered all at the same time, her face flaming as she sputtered to think of something to say. Caroline took pity on her friend and changed the subject. "How did you find me?"

She raised an eyebrow, snorting softly as she replied, "Well, first of all, Caroline, you're an appalling liar." Frowning, she added, "I shuffled Nik out of the house and started driving around to your usual haunts like Whitmore and Cookie Bar. In fact, I'd just left your work when I happened to see you over here."

Rebekah's normally fierce green eyes softened as she asked, "Is...something wrong? I don't want to pry, but I was worried about you when you left home in such a rush."

Caroline smiled, her heart feeling lighter than it had in a long time. _She now had people in her life who cared about her_. "I wanted to come out here and finally make some decisions." She set down the takeout box, tentatively brushing the worn wooden planks of the bench as her tone grew bitter. "This is where I told Tyler I was pregnant. It obviously didn't go well."

Fists clenched, her friend's voice became a tightly coiled spring as she sharply said, "Just say the word and I will happily remove him from existence."

She patted Rebekah's hand gratefully. "Thanks, but I've wasted enough time on Tyler — he's not worth it. But I'm glad you're here, because I've reached a decision." Taking a shaky breath, she announced, "I'm keeping the baby."

Rebekah's face lit up, hurriedly pulling Caroline into one of those hugs where she accidentally demonstrated how freakishly strong she was. Pulling away slightly, she asked happily, "So, we're having a baby?"

Caroline nodded excitedly, laughter bubbling out of her as she confirmed, "We're having a baby."


	8. Chapter 8: Cankles, Klaus!

Author's note: Thank you so much for supporting my writing; I know it's been awhile on this story, and I appreciate your patience while I wrote some stories for the Klaroline Valentine's Day Bingo event (posted to my series, _A Beautiful Symmetry_). Also, in case you missed it, I won the following KC Awards!

_**Best AU supernatural one-shot: **_Summer of Salvatore - Chapter 70 (in _A Beautiful Symmetry_)

_**Best AU supernatural multi-chapter: **__Ghostly Secrets_

_**Best comedy multi-chapter: **__A Pregnant Pause_

_**Best one-shot series: **__A Beautiful Symmetry_

_**Best comedy author**_

* * *

"The baby doesn't need a closet full of Gucci clothes."

Rebekah carefully considered Caroline's comment, tapping her chin as she asked, "Do you think the baby would prefer the sets without the vintage logo? They're a bit more distinctive and would definitely set them apart."

Caroline sighed, eyeing the new furniture twinkling in the sunlight near the picture windows. "And is that seriously a rose gold high chair and bassinet?"

"Of course. The yellow gold would completely wash out a newborn's complexion, Caroline," her friend admonished.

Grabbing her purse, she rolled her eyes, telling Rebekah, "You know I love you for doing this, but I bet the baby wouldn't know the difference if we shopped at a thrift store for this stuff." Motioning toward the front door, she added, "Come on, I need some more smiley stickers and glitter before my doctor's appointment."

"Nonsense — the baby will have excellent taste." Rebekah followed her out the door, slightly confused as she commented, "Smiley stickers and glitter? The American healthcare system is even more confusing than I imagined."

Giggling, Caroline explained, "Anytime a doctor is taking a look at my belts and hoses, I like to spruce up their workspace with some cute stickers and sparkles."

Letting out a delighted chuckle, Rebekah told her, "Between my impeccable style and your marvelous crassness, the baby is going to be quite the well-rounded human."

* * *

_A narrow uterus_. Of all the parts that could've been narrow, her uterus decided to call dibs? Seriously?! Aside from that mildly terrifying news (how the fuck was she supposed to grow a baby inside a salt shaker?!), Caroline's first prenatal visit was a success. The best part was getting teary-eyed with Rebekah during the ultrasound and hearing the heartbeat. Clearly overwhelmed, Rebekah made a fuss about some cashmere baby blankets that had polyester stitching she wanted to return and headed off to collect herself.

Needing to study anyway, Caroline welcomed the quiet and stretched out on the enormous sofa in the study, irritated that she couldn't lay on her stomach like she used to. While her bump was barely visible, she felt weird to lay on top of it, worried she might squish the baby. She shifted over to her other side with a huff, rubbing her forehead against the soft velvet fabric and groaning.

Her mood worsened as she read over her classmate's presentation and realized there was no way she'd put it together herself. Liv Parker was a nitwit coasting through school on family money, and considering how often she worked her dad's name into their Corporate Finance class discussions, wouldn't shy away from begging for his help. "Lazy bitch," she muttered, shifting again to try to get more comfortable.

"You're being awfully hard on yourself, sweetheart."

Her head snapped up at Klaus' unexpected voice, an irritated snort escaping her. "I wasn't talking about me. And can I assume you're just going to wander in here whenever you want now that we're friends?"

"It's a safe assumption. I just like to check in on you and my sister since you're living out here alone," he teased, sitting in one of the wingback chairs across from her.

She rolled her eyes. "Good call — it's such a dangerous neighborhood. Thank you for bravely protecting us from the shifty trophy wives, doctors and CEOs that roam our streets."

"Rebekah often watches those _Real Housewives_ shows — I recognize a dangerous adversary when I see one."

She giggled as she pictured her friend's surly brother watching those hilariously awful reality shows. A flash of something silver briefly shone in the soft glow of her reading lamp, and she pointed at Klaus' pocket, asking curiously, "What's that?"

He looked uncharacteristically awkward as he gruffly pulled out what appeared to be an antique sterling silver baby rattle with pink and blue ribbons tied on one end. "It's nothing...just a little something, you know, for the baby."

"Klaus," she gasped in surprise, tenderly cradling his gift, "this was so thoughtful!" When she briefly thought back to their first few interactions, it was incredible to realize how far they'd come. Unable to stop herself, she leaned over to give him an exuberant hug.

"Yes, well, it's...nothing," he mumbled, a slight flush staining his cheeks as Caroline pulled away. He seemed on the verge of saying more, but instead cleared his throat, nodding toward the thick stack of textbooks and her laptop as he asked, "Your studies seemed to be troubling you, love. Anything I can do to help?"

She was charmed (and a bit confused) by how he seemed embarrassed about giving her the baby gift — especially considering he bought her a car. _Would she ever really understand these crazy Mikaelsons? _She patted the cushion next to her, telling him, "My spoiled classmate clearly cheated and had her bank president dad do her project for her."

"That doesn't seem very sporting."

Caroline grumbled, "Money seems to determine what's _sporting_." She jabbed at her _Applied Corporate Finance_ textbook with her pink highlighter. "And I need to get started on my own presentation for class, but I can't do that until I understand stock valuation, capital structure and budgeting. And my ankles are swollen and now I have cankles! Cankles, Klaus!"

Klaus seemed taken aback by her outburst, looking decidedly uncomfortable as though he wasn't sure how to respond. Suddenly, a small smile touched his lips and he surprised her by lifting her feet into his lap and began rubbing them. "You know, sweetheart, of all the things that have been shouted at me over the years, I honestly can say that 'cankles, Klaus' is a first." His touch was warm and firm, and it was hard for her to concentrate on that delicious accent of his. _Rebekah's hot brother was giving her a foot rub_. This was so bad. _And it felt so good_. Stupid pregnancy hormones. She needed to stop thinking about how easy it would be to straddle him and nibble on those dimples. Rebekah was her friend and Klaus finally was starting to be her friend and the last thing she needed to do was fuck that up just because she was developing a tiny little crush on this charming dimpled asshat. _This was a platonic foot rub_.

"Perhaps I could help with your schoolwork," he commented lightly, running the pad of his thumb across the sole of her feet, eliciting a small giggle from her that turned into a sigh of contentment.

"You're going to teach me about corporate finance," she asked with a teasing grin, "other than occasionally glancing at your bank balance, do you have any experience with business?"

"You'd be surprised," Klaus said with a chuckle, "but actually I was thinking I'd call a friend of mine who has a decent understanding of these concepts. He'll be in touch," he promised with a mysterious smile.

"Doesn't this look cozy," drawled Rebekah unexpectedly.

As though an electric current passed between them, Klaus and Caroline jumped away from each other, putting a respectable distance between them on the couch as they looked at Rebekah with somewhat guilty expressions. _Guilty of what?_ Surely this crush she was harboring on Rebekah's brother would go away on its own. Besides, it was ridiculous to think that Klaus would be interested in her. She was pregnant with another man's baby, for fuck's sake. Except a quick glance at his face out of the corner of her eye yielded a curious view. A faint flush along his cheeks and an irritated look at his sister told a story that she couldn't let herself believe. _Was Klaus into her?_

"Klaus brought me this and then was helping me study," Caroline told her, holding up the rattle for Rebekah to see.

Rebekah gave Klaus an unreadable glance as she admired the gift, her tone teasing as she observed, "It's lovely. In fact, it looks awfully similar to a rattle that Marie Antoinette had commissioned for the birth of her daughter, Marie-Thérèse Charlotte." She titled her blonde head, a twinkle in her green eyes as she questioned, "Wouldn't you agree, Nik?"

He scowled at his sister. "I wouldn't know, Rebekah. You always were more _involved_ with French politics than I." He stood, brushing his lips across Caroline's knuckles as he said, "I should let you get back to your studies, sweetheart."

Feeling her face flush, but doing her best to seem unaffected by his attention, she smiled and told him softly, "Thank you for the gift; it was very sweet of you to think of the baby."

Klaus seemed on the verge of saying something, but Rebekah's amused snort reminded them they weren't alone. With a curt nod in his sister's direction, he left, and Rebekah cheerfully took his seat next to Caroline.

"You didn't thank him for the foot rub," she slyly commented. "And if you knew my brother at all, you'd realize how gobsmacked I am at the scene I walked into."

Caroline rolled her eyes, shutting off her laptop. "There was no _scene_. You're imagining things."

"But if there _was_ something, you know you could tell me," her friend tentatively began. "It would be more complicated than you could imagine, but I just want you to know I'm here regardless of what you decide."

She returned her heavy textbook to the rest of the stack with a resounding thud. "Klaus and I are just friends, Rebekah." She leaned back against the pile of pillows, doing her best to keep her tone light as she said, "And he wouldn't be into me anyway. I mean, just look at me."

"Look at you," Rebekah said dryly, "You're bloody brilliant and beautiful and have the kindest heart of anyone that I've ever known. Nik would be an absolute wanker _not _to notice you."

With a sigh, Caroline replied, "I appreciate the compliments, I really do, but let's be realistic. I'm pregnant. The father doesn't want me or the baby, and any sane guy would take one look at my situation and run as far away from me as possible."

"You're the first to ever accuse Nik of being sane," Rebekah answered wryly. "And as for Tyler, I'd consider it a personal favor if you'd allow me to bring you his head."

"You're too kind," she said fondly. "But I don't want to talk about him." Toying with the frayed hem of her t-shirt, she added with a sign of resignation, "I actually was thinking I needed to go see my mother."

Rebekah sat up a bit straighter, her voice surprised with a hint of concern as she asked, "Your mother? Are you sure?"

"Nope. But I'm doing it anyway. It's not really the kind of news I feel comfortable telling her over the phone and I guess I just need to know..." she trailed off helplessly.

"What?"

She thought hard, blinking back a few stray tears. "Whether I can have a relationship with my mother. I never have before, and I was doing my best to be fine with it, but this baby changes everything. I need to know that my mother won't treat her grandchild the way that she treated me. If she can't be what my child needs, then that's it. No more chances." There was a fierceness that overtook her as she vowed, "I have to protect my baby."

Rebekah made a commiserating noise. "I understand complicated relationships with mothers. My mother a witch whose thirst for power never filled the emptiness of her dead heart."

"Moms can suck," she nodded in agreement. _Wow, Rebekah's mother must've been a real nightmare_. "Mine only checked in on me long enough to remind me everything I was doing was wrong." She shrugged, the bitterness creeping in as she said, "It was a good reminder of how there could be worse things than an absentee mother."

Rebekah's gaze was shrewd. "You're worried you'll turn into her."

Fists clenched involuntarily at her friend's words. "Maybe. It's not like I have much in the way of role models when it comes to parenting."

"Caroline, you will be a brilliant mother. Never doubt that." A dark look crossed her face, and whatever memory she dwelt on was far from pleasant. "I had every reason in the world to embrace the same darkness as my mother and father. They were monsters, and for awhile, I thought that meant I was one too."

It hurt Caroline's heart to hear the defeat in her friend's voice and she squeezed her hand encouragingly. "You could never be a monster, Rebekah. You offered me your friendship and welcomed me into your life when I needed someone. You're amazing and I'm so lucky to call you my friend." The stricken look on her face was too much to bear and Caroline quickly wrapped her up in a tight hug.

Wiping away a tear, Rebekah said, "See? A wonderful mother — your nurturing instincts already are kicking in."

The girls traded watery smiles; the companionable silence broken when Caroline's phone rang. Frowning as she didn't recognize the number, she answered, "Hello, this is Caroline."

A no-nonsense voice crisply responded, "Hello, this is Warren Buffett's office calling. Please hold for Mr. Buffett."


	9. Chapter 9: Heart Hurt

Author's note: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I appreciate all of the support you guys have given my story!

Warning: Some angst.

* * *

Caroline was ready to reach through the phone and pull out Klaus' tongue. _He was far too smug for his own good_. "While I've come to appreciate your colorful diatribes, love, I'm a bit confused as to where this particular rant stems from. You expressed dismay at not understanding your schoolwork and I provided a solution."

"Your _solution_ was to have Warren Buffett call me. One of the most famous CEO billionaires in the world taught me about stock valuation, capital structure, and budgeting! He insisted that I interview him for my class project!"

He paused, as though carefully considering her words, but his voice was tinged with amusement as he asked, "Are you implying that you'd be less vexed if I'd had Elon Musk call you instead?"

"Elon Musk?! Seriously?!" She shook her head in exasperation. "This isn't about that! It's the mansion and the car and the over-the-top baby gifts and AND then you somehow just _happened _to know Warren Buffett and Elon Musk and honestly how many famous people do you even know?!"

"It seems that the crux of your concerns is that your life is going well?"

While his teasing was infuriating, she couldn't help the insecurities and fears that always simmered below the surface. She blurted out, "I've never feltsosafeandsecure and it's like I havearealfamily now and I'm terrified that it's allgoingtogoaway!"

Klaus' gentle tone almost brought her to tears. _Stupid hormones_. "Sweetheart, I didn't realize you still felt that way. I can assure you Rebekah considers you family and she'd rip this world apart before she'd let you come to harm. And I..." he trailed off, clearing his throat awkwardly, "I've grown quite fond of you."

"That's um...I mean, I uh..." Caroline stuttered, unsure of what to say. At least they were on the phone so he couldn't see how red her face must be. _Did Klaus like her?_ Is that what was happening? "I like you too," she ventured, barely resisting the urge to squeeze her eyes shut in embarrassment as she sat at a stoplight.

"Then it sounds like we've much to discuss. Perhaps I could interest you in dinner tonight?"

Caroline's heart was thudding in her chest and she wondered if the grin on her face looked as goofy as it felt. "I'd like that," she replied shyly.

"Then I'll see you tonight, love," Klaus answered, fortunately disconnecting the call before she let out a silly little squeal.

She was going on a date. _With Klaus_. She did her best not to immediately think of all the ways this could go wrong and just live in the moment. Things were coming together for her in ways she couldn't have imagined — she had people who cared about her and her baby, she finally lived in a safe place more beautiful than she'd ever dreamed, and she'd even figured out how to handle school and work. It wasn't the life she thought she'd have, but it was the one that she wanted.

As the sign for her exit appeared, the pit in her stomach returned. She started sweating the moment her mother's house came into view. _It was time_. She slowly trudged up the porch steps, the old wooden porch swing creaking as it moved back and forth in the breeze. The front door opened before she could knock, her mother cutting a formidable figure as she studied Caroline intently.

"Mother." Her voice caught in her throat, and she wasn't sure what to make of the way Liz mechanically moved to the side to allow her to cross the threshold. The house still smelled of that cheap vinegar cleaner her mother used on everything, and with Caroline's new sensitivities to strong odors, it made her gag. She sat on the lumpy couch, staring at the familiar frosted glass swans her mother always displayed on the end tables.

"Well, you didn't come here for nothing. What's wrong?"

Her mother's no-nonsense voice still made her feel like a scolded child, and Caroline inwardly cringed at how small she felt in her domineering presence. "We've never been close. Even as a kid, I never felt that connection you're supposed to feel about a mother. And from the way you avoided me or criticized me when you bothered to remember I was around, I assume you feel the same way about me." She could tell from her mother's wide eyes she'd shocked her into an uncharacteristic silence.

"We never learned how to be a family," she hurriedly pressed on, "but maybe there's still time for us to get it right." Her cheerful tone sounded strained even to her ears, but the hope it contained was real. _She wanted this to work_.

With an irritated sigh, Liz said, "Caroline, if you just came here to be unpleasant, I'd like you to leave."

"_Unpleasant?_ Seriously?! I came here to tell you...to tell you that...I'm pregnant."

A heavy silence fell; the only sound was the cruel ticking of a dusty wall clock. She couldn't recall the last time she'd been in this room, but she doubted she'd ever felt as vulnerable and alone as she did now. When she finally ventured a look at her mother, she nearly reeled back against the couch cushion as though she'd been struck. The cold indifference she saw made her want to scream, but she settled for angry and defensive. "Well? Say something!"

"What would you like me to say? That you've ruined your life? Surely you're smart enough to already know that."

Caroline let the anger come. _Anything to stop the tears_. "I haven't ruined my life! My baby is going to have the best life I can give; the life you were too selfish to give me."

Her mother's brown eyes flashed angrily as she dug her fingers into the top of the chair. "Oh, so you think having a baby will just fix your life? It won't fix what's wrong with you." She muttered disdainfully, "It's just not worth the effort — trust me."

Her heart hurt. Caroline's whole world crumbled at her mother's words. "I didn't come here to get a lecture. I came here because I thought.."

"You thought what? That you screwed up your life and need me to bail you out?"

Damn it — here came the tears. _Stupid hormones_. "No! I thought that I'm having a baby and I'm afraid and thought that my mother would want to be a part of my life. _That you'd want to be a part of my baby's life!_"

Angrily wiping away tears, Caroline yelled, "Dad didn't just leave you — he left me too. And you acted like it was my fault!"

"I don't understand why you feel the need to bring up such ugly things. You were always such a dramatic child," her mother sighed, "your father was overly sensitive too."

_She was done_. Caroline felt the fight leave her right then. She'd been experiencing fatigue lately from the pregnancy, but this was different. It was a bone-weariness that weighed on her soul. She'd promised herself that if her mother couldn't see how terrible she'd treated her all of these years, she'd never allow her near the baby. _No more chances_.

Taking a shuddering breath, Caroline told her, "You won't do this to my child — your judgement, your coldness — this stops now. Don't contact me ever again." She shakily stood up, marching toward the door. She took a final glance at her mother, childishly thinking that this was the moment her mother would apologize and beg to be a part of her and the baby's lives.

Liz looked uncomfortable, but her tone was devoid of emotion as she said, "If that's how you feel, it may be for the best, Caroline. I don't have time for your emotional outbursts."

_Unbelievable_. Caroline's gaze was unwavering, and she was proud of the strength in her voice as she told her mother, "You're a miserable person who deserves to be alone."

_ She didn't start crying again until she got back to her car._

* * *

Rebekah swept her into a fierce hug the moment she got home, shoving a hideous green smoothie at her, explaining, "You need to increase your intake of spinach, avocado and cucumber and with your busy schedule, this is the most expedient method."

Caroline rolled her eyes, taking an obligatory sip. "It's a testament to our friendship that I'm drinking this. Did those crazy helicopter parenting blogs you've been obsessing over tell you to make my smoothie with these slimy chunks? And don't even get me started on trying to guess why it smells like feet."

"Scoff all you like, but those are vital nutrients and I expect you to drink every bit of it," Rebekah said in an authoritative voice that brooked no arguments. She must've seen the slight tremble in Caroline's hands, because she quickly led her to the gray chaise in the living room. "Will you tell me about it?"

It was the combination of her friend's arm around her shoulders, enveloping her in a half-hug that felt so secure, plus her gentle question that triggered her next round of tears. _Would she ever be done crying?_ Hiccups turned into coughing as Caroline tried in vain to steady her voice. "I'm a dweller. I dwell. I've played that damn conversation over and over and I'm just so angry at myself for not saying more — for not telling her off the way she deserved. She was a terrible mother and should have to hear every horrible thing I can think of, but I just couldn't do it. In that moment, it seemed more important to end our contact. I need to spare my child the pain that my mother would bring her."

Rebekah's green eyes were filled with sympathy. "Oh, Caroline. I'm so sorry. Can I ask what was said?"

She took another experimental sip of the goopy green smoothie, hoping the taste had improved. _Nope_. "My mother's never been the warmest of people, but she barely welcomed me in her house before she was ready to push me out the door. I acknowledged our broken relationship and told her I wanted us to start over. Then, I told her I was pregnant and she practically tripped over herself to tell me how I'd screwed up my life."

Rebekah's hold tightened, and her voice was indignant as she told her, "Bloody hell, don't believe a word that cunt says. You're going to have an extraordinary life and that baby is so fortunate to have you for a mother."

Caroline laughed weakly. "At least I won't be any worse at it than my mother. Of course, she set that bar pretty low. She actually told me that there was something wrong with me and that it was stupid to think having a baby would fix me." The strength came surging back in her voice as she embraced her indignation and anger. "There's nothing wrong with me. _I'm not broken — she is. _She said she refused to help me. But I never asked her to! I just thought she'd want to be a part of my life." She hugged her stomach protectively, sniffling as she muttered, "A part of our lives."

"My mother tried to break my siblings and I — she punished us for being what she'd turned us into. She hated her creations and said we were abominations. Spiteful witch," Rebekah scoffed, her anger unable to mask the hint of sadness that crossed her lovely face.

Caroline squeezed her hand, reassuring her, "I know you and your siblings had a difficult childhood and I can't imagine how terrible it must've been to fear your parents in that way. How did you finally escape from them? Were you able to make a clean break?"

"Nothing in our family history ever has been _clean_. It was more of a...banishment, I suppose. Now, neither our mother nor our father will come after us again."

"I'm glad you and your siblings are safe now," Caroline replied, giving her a tremulous smile. "And you guys make me feel safe. I used to be terrified of the future. But now I'm not. And it's all thanks to you."

Rebekah impatiently wiped away a stray tear, the comforting steel in her voice reassuring Caroline as she said, "You both will be safe with us."

Caroline had never learned how to be a part of a family, but she still had time to get it right.


	10. Chapter 10: A Gentle Family

Author's note: Thank you so much for all of the great reviews! This chapter is one some of you have been waiting for – the Klaroline date. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The pain was unbearable. She chewed her lips so hard she could taste blood. Damn it — pretty soon she was going to have to deal with this. She needed to pee. _Again_. While needing to pee wasn't actually embarrassing, it was the needing to pee for the fifth time in an hour that made it awkward. _And she was on a date with the most attractive man she'd ever seen_. Her date was _so pretty_, but instead of enjoying the incredible view while he cooked for her, all she could focus on was how her thigh muscles were shaking because she stubbornly refused to go pee again. She swiped at the tiny bit of blood with her tongue, wondering if her lip gloss was completely ruined now.

Klaus' shoulders suddenly stiffened, whirling around from the stove to study her with a slight frown. "Sweetheart, are you ok?"

"I need to pee." She immediately squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment. Seriously? She knew she was out of practice when it came to dating, but this had to be a record low.

His lips twitched as he replied flippantly, "You're pregnant. I imagine there's any number of heightened functions your body is experiencing. No need to be flustered."

She snorted, feeling her cheeks color as she thought of how her body didn't even feel like hers anymore — her breasts were so big it felt like they were right under her chin these days, and sometimes the slightest brush of fabric against them would feel like her nerve endings were on fire. Not to mention the gross morning sickness that took place pretty much all day. "Right, I'll uh...be right back then," she gave him a dorky little wave, wincing again at her complete lack of chill.

She grumbled in the bathroom, lightly tapping her bump that had gotten more pronounced now that she was at eight weeks. "You gotta work with me, kid. You can't keep sending me to the bathroom all night or else this is the only date I'll get asked on until after you get your degree. And if you could see my date, you'd agree he's definitely worth staying out of the bathroom for."

She paused under the stone archway that led to the kitchen, admiring the way his dark gray henley slightly rode up as he reached in one of the tall cabinets overhead. There was a gap in the waistband of his jeans, and her hormones kicked into overdrive when she imagined how her small hand would probably slide perfectly into that space. _Like it was made just for her_.

"I can assure you that I'll ask you out again, love. And I'm flattered you think I'm worth staying out of the bathroom for."

Caroline gasped, taking in Klaus' dimpled smirk. "Seriously?! You heard me in the bathroom upstairs? I was whispering!" He must have ears like a bat, she thought. _And the deltoids of a Grecian statue_. _Who was cooking dinner for her in her ridiculously enormous kitchen_. Seriously, how was this her life?

He opened his mouth and then closed it, suddenly busying himself at the stove where he sautéed red onion and garlic with Swiss chard. "Do you often talk to your baby," he asked, awkwardly changing the subject.

"It's just something I've been doing lately to make me feel...connected," she mumbled quietly, struggling to climb back into the tall barstool she'd been sitting in while her sundress rode up on her thighs. Fortunately, the heavy maple island blocked her inadvertent flashing. "I just...I didn't want the baby to feel like I didn't care." She lowered her eyes to the lacquered counter, tracing the smooth contours with one finger as she said defensively, "A mom should care."

"Yes, a mother should," He said gruffly, pouring the egg mixture he'd been whisking into a glass dish, before placing the frittata in the oven. "Rebekah mentioned that your visit with your mother was _unpleasant_."

Caroline hated how just the mere mention of her disastrous visit with her mother had her instantly tearing up. Stupid hormones — speeding back and forth from horny to depressed was giving her whiplash. Her heart fluttered at the concern she heard in Klaus' voice. "It was...well, there's not enough words to describe what it was," she chuckled darkly. "We were never close; when dad left, she blamed me. She buried herself in work to avoid me, which honestly was better than the few times she'd pay attention to me long enough to tell me how everything about me was wrong."

She'd been so lost in her morose thoughts, she didn't notice that Klaus had moved in front of her, resting his elbows on the island as he leaned over to take her hands. "Preposterous! There's nothing to criticize when it comes to you, sweetheart. She's a bloody fool."

"She had plenty to criticize when I told her about the baby. She said it wouldn't fix what was wrong with me and acted like I'd asked her to raise my baby." With a hard glint in her eye, she swore, "There's _nothing_ wrong with me — or my baby — and I won't let my mother anywhere near either of us ever again." Caroline was startled when Klaus touched her cheek, realizing the skin was damp. Damn it, when had she started crying? "She can't hurt us anymore," she whispered hoarsely, impatiently wiping her tears.

"She won't," Klaus vowed, practically snarling the words.

Klaus could be dangerous. _But not to her_. That thought startled her, but rather than this knowledge making her wary, she was uncomfortably intrigued. _She felt protected_. Strange that she'd be comforted by that considering how she'd always prided herself on making her own way. _It kept her alive_. But maybe now she could do more than just live. _She could thrive_. Clearing her throat, she asked, "What about you? Rebekah's told me some things about your parents that makes it sound like neither of us lucked out in that department."

He was quiet while he processed a carrot, two red apples and a small chunk of ginger through the juicer Rebekah had insisted on getting after she found out about the baby. "We aren't a gentle family," he finally settled on, measuring lemon juice and honey to add to the concoction. "Our hearts aren't soft. They haven't been for ages — if they ever were." He poured the drink over ice and slid into her, waiting expectantly for her to take a sip. "It will help with your nausea," he explained, shyly turning back to the oven to check progress on their dinner.

_He researched recipes for her?!_ That sounded like something someone with a_ soft heart_ would do, she thought with a knowing smile. Fighting down a blush, she took a sip, pleased that it seemed to settle her stomach almost immediately. "That's really good; thank you!"

"Old family recipe. My mother often suffered from sickness during her pregnancies and doctors weren't...always available," he added in an odd tone.

She found the no doctors comment weird, but then remembered that the Mikaelsons had lived some sort of alternative hippie lifestyle and they were so wealthy they probably lived in all sorts of exotic, albeit remote locations where doctors may have been scarce. "I have to admit, I'm a little jealous that Rebekah comes from a big family; it must've been nice to have your siblings to rely on when things got bad with your parents."

The timer on the oven sounded, and Klaus set the dish on a trivet while Caroline pulled out plates, cutlery and the least-fancy linen napkins she could find (which still seemed to be threaded with golden silk because Rebekah didn't do anything half-way). Klaus added a generous portion to her plate, sitting across from her at the island. He chuckled, telling her, "At times it was a blessing. And other times a curse — as I'm sure my sister has told you. Elijah has always been concerned with decorum and upholding the family name, while Kol fancies himself a mischievous rogue. Both of our brothers are endured best in limited amounts."

"I noticed that about Elijah," she answered dryly. "I haven't seen him around lately; did I manage to scare him off?"

"Elijah's been occupied with a...project involving Kol. He'd gotten himself into a spot of trouble and we needed to enlist some uh...professionals to assist."

She felt for them — it sounded like Kol had been in rehab. Poor guy. "I hope your brother's ok," she ventured, taking a hearty bite of the perfectly crisped edge of the frittata, exclaiming, "This is fantastic, by the way. How did you know I'd been craving eggs?"

Klaus shrugged, the tips of his ears turning a bit red as he explained, "Rebekah mentioned you'd been making daily omelets lately and I may have read that you needed to increase your choline and protein."

_Klaus had been reading pregnancy books?_ She had no idea how to respond, so instead busied herself with taking another delicious bite. They ate in companionable silence, and Caroline had to remind herself to take normal bites and not scarf down her delicious dinner. "How did you learn to cook? Considering Rebekah has a personal chef to stop by every few days to restock our refrigerator, I _know_ it wasn't her."

"Yes, Rebekah always warred against traditional roles and refused to learn more than a basic stew. Father would've been furious, so I'd awaken early and begin the day's meals to spare her his wrath. Over the years, there were times we grew bored of eating...on the run, so I picked up a few tricks in the kitchen."

Caroline shook her head in pity — what a bizarre childhood her friends had experienced. At least they'd been able to support each other. Growing up, she'd often wished for a brother or sister to help her figure out things since her mother hadn't been around to ask. She still remembered how she'd been afraid of livestock parasites, so she used to burn the shit out of hamburger meat just to make sure it was safe to eat. An older sibling probably would've mocked her endlessly, but at least they could've showed her how to properly cook hamburger. "I had to figure out cooking on my own, too. Mostly I tried to make Hamburger Helper taste a little less like despair and chemicals."

Klaus took another bite, studying her thoughtfully. "Your jokes are delightful and that sunshine smile of yours makes the whole room brighter, but it's clear your life hasn't been an easy one. _You deserved better_." His gray eyes filled with concern, flickering briefly across the counter to her small bump. "You haven't mentioned him, and my sister has been annoyingly tight-lipped. Am I being too intrusive if I ask about the father?"

There was a fleeting moment of pride that warmed her as she realized that Rebekah was so fiercely loyal. _She'd finally given her trust to the right person_. But then a cold, miserable pit formed in her stomach as she thought of Tyler. A traitorous tear fell, and she quickly wiped it away, cursing at herself for crying twice now on her date. _Damn it_ — _get your shit together_.

Seeing her distress, he quickly said, "I didn't mean to upset you, sweetheart. My apologies for being so forward." He awkwardly patted her hand, clearly uncertain of what to do.

She shook her head, voice a little shaky as she answered, "Seriously, it's mostly the hormones — I'm all over the place these days. And if we're doing...whatever this is that we're doing, you should know what you're getting into," she finished self-consciously, not entirely sure how she should categorize them. _Were they something? _A first date was way too soon to start discussing their relationship. _Probably._ When had her world gotten so weird?

He nodded with an enigmatic smile and cleared the dishes, pausing briefly to make her another of those delicious fruit juice concoctions. She took a grateful sip, marveling at his perceptiveness — how he guessed she was feeling queasy again? In one of those old-fashioned gestures that seemed to be a weird signature of all the Mikaelsons, he offered his elbow and led her to the living room. "I'm pleased you've given some thought to _whatever this is_, and am well aware of _what I'm getting into_."

Thoroughly charmed, she favored him with a hesitant smile as she said, "Tyler and I met at Whitmore when he was touring the campus and were dating for over a year when..." she trailed off, lightly tapping her bump. "When I told him the news, he didn't um, react well. I mean, I knew we were from two different worlds and that his family was apparently this big deal, but he just lost it and accused me of getting pregnant on purpose to trap him into a relationship with me."

"He what?!"

Caroline scoffed, angrily telling him, "Right? Like I'd seriously force a guy to be with me when it's obvious he never really wanted me to begin with." She realized in her anger she'd been twisting one of the pillows on the couch, and dropped it on the floor before she ruined it. "It was when he threw money at me and demanded I get rid of it that I snapped and told him I didn't need him or his family's money. I mean, he'd always been weirdly evasive whenever I suggested we meet in Mystic Falls so I could see where he grew up, but it never occurred to me that he was embarrassed to be seen with me. I just thought he wasn't close to his family; it was one of the few things I stupidly thought we had in common."

Klaus suddenly leapt to his feet, strangely focused on something she'd said. He paced in front of the giant fireplace, the brooding shadow he cast against the flames giving her pause. _What was wrong?_ "Tyler Lockwood," he said through gritted teeth, "Tyler Lockwood is the worthless scoundrel who did this to you?!" Fists clenched, he roared, "I will peel the skin from his body and shred his vocal chords until he begs me for death, drowning in his blood!"

Caroline could've sworn his eyes momentarily flashed gold, but it must have been a trick of the flames. She should've realized Klaus would know Tyler; after all, Rebekah seemed to know him too. Mystic Falls must be a smaller town than she thought. "Klaus," she began nervously, "I appreciate the thought, but I don't want any trouble and the Lockwoods seem like they'd hold a grudge. I don't want that for me or my baby. I'm moving on and building something new here."

He sat beside her, emotions crossing his handsome face too rapidly for her to register. "I can assure you there's nothing to fear from the Lockwoods. Those backwater upstarts think far too much of their surname considering the laughably weak bloodlines of their progeny. I will make them pay for daring to speak a word against you."

_Weak bloodlines? Progeny?_ Rich people were so weird. "Please don't. I'm embarrassed that I let Tyler get to me and I don't want him in my life." She gently touched her belly, feeling a wave of fierce protectiveness overtake her. "Our lives." She let out a small gasp when Klaus unexpectedly caressed her cheek, and she leaned into his tender touch.

"Very well," he said with a heavy sigh, "I'll extend mercy — for you." There was a twinkle in his gray eyes as he added, "But I'll hold out hope that you'll change your mind one day. Deferred vengeance is _such_ a chore." His thumb traced her lower lip in an impossibly intimate gesture that had her blushing to the roots of her hair.

That first kiss was far too brief, and Caroline would've been embarrassed by the needy whine in the back of her throat except Klaus swooped in with a much more urgent kiss that overwhelmed her senses and left her reeling. There was something about this man that made her want to lick the spice of his cologne from his skin. He seemed mindful of his touch; never straying too far past some unspoken boundary between them, but somehow staking his claim along her flesh all the same. _She wanted more_.

They reclined on the couch, his body pressing firmly against hers as she slid her hands underneath his henley, lightly scratching her nails along those muscles that she'd longed to see. She felt a smug sense of satisfaction as he let out a strangled groan at her touch.

Klaus toyed with the strap of her sundress, looking down at her questioningly. Caroline bit her lip, trying to catch her breath. It was hard to think with this gorgeous man she'd fantasized about suddenly so close, and if her situation was different, she wouldn't hesitate to take what she wanted. _What she needed_. But it wasn't just about her anymore and it was important she didn't rush into a relationship. _Her baby was counting on her_.

As though sensing her dilemma, Klaus chastely kissed her lips, slightly pulling back to reassure her, "I'm not going anywhere, love."

Caroline's heart fluttered at his sweet words, but before she could answer, the doorbell rang. Confused, she headed toward the foyer, straightening her clothes as she went. Rebekah was out with Matt, and she wasn't expecting anyone else. The man who stood beyond the ornate glass and iron double doors almost looked like a younger version of Elijah, but then his boyish face lit up with a sly grin that spelled nothing but mischief.

Since Klaus seemed more resigned than concerned by the intrusion, she assumed this must be Kol. She opened the door, raising an eyebrow when his smile seemed to grow wider as he studied her closely.

Kol winked at Klaus, telling him, "My, my, Elijah mentioned I should _expect_ some news, but I had no idea it would be so un_expected_."


	11. Chapter 11: After Resurrection

Author's note: Thanks for all of your reviews and encouragement to keep writing this story! Also, special thanks to Eliliyah and storm-pirate for being such excellent sounding boards for Kol's introduction in this story!

* * *

_What was with this family and doorways?_ Caroline frowned as she watched Kol stand at the threshold, casually leaning against the iron scrollwork of the door while he weirdly swept his foot along the gray stone that bordered the door. _Did he step in something?_ Caroline ventured a glance at Klaus, but he seemed oddly content to keep his brother standing on her porch.

Growing exasperated by the brothers' silent staring match, she cleared her throat, smiling broadly as she said, "Hi, I'm Caroline. You must be Kol; won't you come in?"

Kol's boyish face broke into a gleeful smile, almost as though he won a prize. He strut across the foyer, pausing to admire the gold veins sparkling in the custom travertine. He winked at Klaus, telling him, "I see Bex still longs for the glory days of Versailles. Bloody inconvenient how she fancied those poncy royals."

Confused by Klaus' momentary look of alarm, she laughed, telling the brothers, "I went through a similar phase, only mine was an obsession with Mesopotamia. I was fascinated by the first civilization and how they developed the concepts of agriculture, domesticating animals, mathematics, the wheel, cartography..." she trailed off in embarrassment when she realized they were watching her curiously.

"You hear that, Nik? Caroline fancies old things."

Klaus rumbled low in his chest, sending an inconvenient sexual thrill through Caroline as he placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her back to the living room. "I assume there's a reason for your unexpected visit, Kol?"

As they all sat down, there was a loud clatter at the front of the house, and the telltale clicking of Rebekah's heels could be heard. "Yes, what the bloody hell are you doing here," she questioned, abruptly sitting so close to Caroline she practically was in her lap.

The younger brother flashed his siblings a cheeky smile as he lazily stretched in the chair across from them. "Well, reentry into this world after resurrection can be a bit difficult on a lad, so I thought it best to be close to family."

Wow — it's just like she thought — Kol recently got out of rehab. And from the sound of it, he was having a tough time adjusting. Both Klaus and Rebekah stiffened at his words, and Caroline felt a rush of affection for them. "Guys, it's ok. I know what's going on here." All three siblings instantly swiveled to look at her, with Klaus and Rebekah stiffening while Kol leaned forward eagerly. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I promise. You won't get any judgement from me about Kol's release from rehab."

"Yes, our brother is experiencing a difficult adjustment period _post-rehab_," Klaus said with an irritated glance at Kol.

From the way Rebekah kept angling her body in front of Caroline, she had to peek around her friend to see Kol, almost as though she was blocking her view. Letting out a huff of annoyance, she shifted until she could address Kol properly. "You're so brave to keep fighting your addiction and I'm sorry you're having a difficult time." Klaus' hand tightened in hers, and she gave him a warm smile as she continued, "Your family is very close-knit and I know how much your siblings care about you, Kol. It's heart-warming to see a family so bonded."

"You may be right; I swear, some days it feels like we've known each other for a thousand years," he answered with a twinkle in his eye. He leaned over to pluck the pillow from the floor where it had fallen during Caroline and Klaus' make out session. Gesturing toward the roaring fireplace, he smirked at Klaus as he observed, "You certainly know how to set the mood. Good on you, Nik."

Rebekah impatiently tossed her hair, adopting a brusque tone as she said, "Obviously, you managed to interrupt everyone's dates this evening with your foolishness. Fortunately, Elijah called and is on his way to collect you and take you home."

The siblings exchanged a tense look, and Caroline shifted uncomfortably. She didn't want to be put in the middle of their family's fight, but she'd started to feel like a part of their family. She quickly changed the subject, asking Rebekah, "Did you and Matt have a good time? He was so nervous today at the bar that he kept changing the special and I thought Enzo was going to strangle him."

Rebekah laughed, clearly delighted by this revelation. "He took me to a farm and we picked blackberries and had a picnic. It was the most fun I've had in ages."

"Now, I know you've gone round the bend if you're letting a mere farmer court you."

Rebekah and Caroline flashed twin looks of displeasure at Kol as Klaus gave a warning growl. "Matt is a dear friend of Caroline's."

While Rebekah angrily pelted Kol with a pillow, Caroline added defensively, "And he's the best boss I've ever had!"

Kol laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. "Right then, keep your knickers on! This boss of yours, is he the owner of the bar you mentioned? Think he'd help a lad out if I stopped by for a pint or two?"

"You bloody well know it would be more than a pint or two," Klaus scoffed.

_Alcoholic_, Caroline thought grimly. _Poor Kol_. She reached out and grasped Kol's hands, seemingly startling him as she said sincerely, "Kol, I want you to know I'm here to support you during your recovery. And while I won't enable your addiction by allowing you at the bar, we make some of the best desserts in town and I'd be happy to bring something by if you happen to have a sweet tooth."

A myriad of emotions flashed across Kol's face, and his signature mirth seemed replaced by genuine contemplation. He let go of Caroline's hands as though he'd be burned, clearing his throat to tell her, "Actually, uh, alcohol wasn't really my problem." At her questioning brow, he added in a saucy tone, "The other side is such a lonely, brutal place that inspires all sorts of fun addictions like..."

"Sex!" No one seemed more surprised than Klaus by his own outburst, and he clearly scrambled to find something more to say as the tips of his ears reddened. "_Just_ sex. Kol's _only_ addiction is sex. Lots and lots of...sex."

Rebekah's voice went up an octave as she nodded vigorously. "Yes! Sex all the time with every bloody superna— uh, _super nanny_ around."

Caroline watched in amusement as the siblings all exchanged unreadable looks, clearly able to communicate in that special way that must come from being siblings. Whatever was the outcome of their silent conversation, Kol seemed delighted and clapped his hands together enthusiastically as he announced, "Oh yes! Super nannies always have been a weakness of mine. Such feisty little things as they go about uh, nannying and whatnot."

She could tell that Kol was putting on a brave face for his siblings, and while it was obvious that more was going on with his addiction than they wished to tell her, he'd clearly been through a lot. The 'other side' of addiction that he mentioned must be an awful place. She intended to help him with whatever he needed; he was Klaus and Rebekah's family, so that made him hers as well. _The Mikaelsons were eccentric little weirdos, but they were her weirdos_.

The doorbell rang, and Caroline couldn't help the slight scowl that crossed her face as she realized it must be Elijah. She still remembered how rude he'd been to her and while Klaus had apologized, their eldest brother hadn't bothered. _Because clearly he viewed her as a temporary inconvenience_. As though sensing her discomfort while walking to the door, Rebekah and Klaus bordered her on either side, like overprotective bookends. "It's fine, really," she muttered, embarrassed that she was still bothered by how Elijah had treated her.

Elijah arched an eyebrow at his unexpected welcoming committee, smoothing the lapels of his beautifully cut suit. "Brothers, sister." As an afterthought, he added, "Caroline."

Despite the fact that his tone was cordial, Caroline could feel his judgement. _That's it __— Hairdo in a Suit is not getting invited in_. But since it was Rebekah's house too, she gestured at her with a small shrug in case she wanted to. Klaus suddenly draped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her near as he replied reproachfully, "Elijah."

"Brother! Good of you to stop by, but it seems your journey was for naught," Kol exclaimed, wriggling in between Klaus and Caroline so he could put his arms around their shoulders. "As it so happens, the lovely people next door felt _compelled_ to sell me their property, so we're going to be neighbors!"

A symphony of disgruntled noises came from his siblings while Kol basked in the attention. Caroline rolled her eyes, lips quirking into a smile in spite of her irritation at gaining the most annoying Mikaelson as a neighbor. Plus, she enjoyed the way that Elijah's jaw clenched at the news, clearly trying to rein in his temper and not give Kol the reaction he wanted.

"Speaking of, apparently, there's an HOA meeting I've been asked to attend as it seems there's some bollocks about the height of your privacy walls violating our neighborhood's policies, and since we share a property line, my invaluable insight has been requested," Kol revealed, which prompted an impressive streak of cursing from Rebekah while Klaus and Elijah kept talking over each other in their attempts to lecture their youngest brother.

Caroline clapped her hands, raising her voice slightly to be heard over the squabbling siblings. "Ok, I think that's enough family bonding for me. I'm heading to bed. Nice to meet you, Kol." She coolly nodded at Elijah, and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Klaus' cheek as she murmured, "Goodnight."

Klaus quickly brushed his lips against hers, softly whispering, "Goodnight, sweetheart. Thank you for a lovely time."

Blushing a bit under his intense gaze, she headed upstairs, pausing briefly to watch Kol perform a bizarre little wiggly dance just beyond the threshold as though he was taunting Elijah.

_ Seriously — __what was with this family and doorways? _


	12. Chapter 12: Drinking for Two

Just watching Rebekah made Caroline want to vomit. But then again, most things made her want to vomit these days, so her friend didn't take it personally. The morning sun was beautiful and highlighted the tropical oasis that masqueraded as their patio. She'd valiantly hopped on her favorite Ursula pool float, but the second she started bobbing in the water, her stomach turned. Instead, she sat on the edge of the pool and dangled her feet, while Rebekah floated along the swirling current of the jets.

She poked her toe at the giant red claws and asked, "Tell me again why Sebastian is your favorite character from _The Little Mermaid_?"

"He was a devoted minion of the king," Rebekah replied, tugging down her large sunglasses to wink at her. "Never underestimate the value of a loyal minion, Caroline."

She rolled her eyes at her friend's imperious tone. "Oh yes, I have mine beheaded if they misbehave."

Rebekah snorted, playfully kicking water at Caroline as she said, "Amateur. Beheadings are a bloody mess. There's far more sanitary methods of disposing of incompetent minions."

_Rebekah was so weird_. _It was awesome_. She smiled at her friend, remembering the fun, albeit bizarre conversation they had one night while marathoning the _Hellraiser_ movies. Rebekah kept getting hilariously offended by the special effects, pointing out various inaccuracies in the torture methods and blood sprays. She could appreciate a woman who took her torture porn seriously.

"Speaking of incompetent minions, do you know Enzo managed to muck up the overnight tasks at the Cookie Bar? He ran the hood filters through the dishwasher and now they're ruined."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Poor Matt. Enzo's a good guy, just not big on thinking." Her voice took on a teasing tone as she said, "Good thing Matt has you to keep him distracted from work bullshit."

Rebekah turned over on the cheerful red float, and Caroline once again was struck by how graceful she was. Even when she wasn't pregnant, Caroline was prone to clumsiness, and now her belly made gravity even more of an enemy than before. "Does he often go on picnics," Rebekah asked shyly, determinedly staring at the sparkling water.

It still amazed Caroline how insecure her beautiful friend was. She seemed so confident until it came to men. "No," she said reassuringly, "actually, he kept trying to get a reservation at Flemming's, but I told him that you deserved something more creative than a fancy steakhouse."

"And it was perfect," she beamed. "He was adorably flustered when he realized I'd worn

my Rosza spring collection strappy heels and was worried I'd twist an ankle traipsing around that farm. I told him as a child I went about barefoot all the time and he seemed almost shocked when I tossed the heels and raced him to that blackberry patch. I won, of course."

Caroline giggled, picturing the look of horror that must have been on Matt's face to see Rebekah carelessly throw around shoes that probably cost more than the cafe's rent for next quarter. "Every time you talk about your hippie, Viking-wannabe childhood, I keep picturing you twirling on top of green hills with your hair in braids while you sing songs from the _Sound of Music_."

"Oh, well-spotted. Our lives were just like that. But without the nuns and Nazis," Rebekah said dryly, paddling back to the side of the pool. She favored Caroline with a sly grin as she asked, "And what about your date with Nik? From the looks of your rumpled states last night, I dare say things are _progressing_?"

Caroline readjusted her wide-brimmed hat and scrunched her nose. "Ugh, seriously?! I'm not discussing that with Klaus' sister." A small smile touched her lips as she recalled his protectiveness. _'There's nothing to criticize when it comes to you, sweetheart.'_ "But I can tell you he was very sweet and surprised me with a drink recipe to help with my nausea. And I like how he listens to me ramble."

_And the way he makes me feel_. She furiously fought back the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks at that thought. And then there was his anger when he learned about Tyler's behavior. _'I'll extend mercy — for you.' _"He's passionate and fiercely loyal. I've never met anyone like him."

"You're not wrong," came a cheerful voice, and the girls looked up to see Kol casually stroll through the double patio doors, holding up a champagne bottle in one fist and orange juice in the other. "Breakfast?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, her tone accusing as she said, "The front was locked."

"But not in a complicated manner." He happily flopped down beside Caroline, a silly grin on his face as he pointed at Rebekah's float. "I believe there's an ointment for that, dear sister."

"You're such an irritating little shit," Rebekah replied, lashing out with her foot to send a spray of water at him.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the siblings' antics while Kol poured a generous serving of champagne into a flute and topped it off with a splash of orange juice. He handed it to her with a smile and said, "Here you go, pet."

"Pregnant, remember?"

"I thought that just meant you're drinking for two," Kol said with a shrug, handing her a tall glass of juice instead. "Is it true you have to avoid spicy foods unless you fancy making a ginger?" He cocked his head, studying her intently as he added flippantly, "Although with your coloring, red hair might suit your baby."

"Seriously?!" Caroline glanced at her friend and was gratified to see she was wearing the same look of exasperation. "Why would you believe that?"

He handed Rebekah another mimosa as she paddled over, explaining with a wink, "I was reading online and came across some fascinating articles. Which reminds me — mind where you scratch because it will cause birthmarks."

"You wanker, just because it's online doesn't make it true!"

Caroline giggled as she listened to Rebekah argue with her brother as he started recounting something he read about Atlantis being found underneath a Burger King in Arkansas. She took a sip of the orange juice, her stomach turning and bile rising in her throat. "Fuck."

Leaping to his feet apprehensively, Kol shouted, "Bollocks, it's time? The baby's coming?!"

She allowed Kol to help her stand up, waving off Rebekah's concerned face as she mumbled, "Calm down, it's just morning sickness." Racing back inside, she inwardly thanked Rebekah for buying such an obnoxiously large house that seemed to have a gigantic bathroom around every corner. With a groan, she knelt down on the cool tile and emptied her stomach. Gasping for breath, she realized her hair was being held back with a gentle touch. "Thanks," she muttered, diving back in as her stomach heaved.

Finally able to sit back against the wall, Caroline was surprised to see Kol with her rather than Rebekah. She grimaced as he sprayed heavy lavender air freshener, but the baby decided to make her stomach clench rather than heave, so she considered it a victory. "I take it you're not as squeamish as Rebekah?"

"It's rather shocking to see Bex look peaky when you consider..." he trailed off in amusement, running a hand towel under the faucet before gently placing it on her forehead.

Caroline was touched at the concern she saw in his face, his obvious discomfort telling her that this wasn't normal behavior for the troublemaking Mikaelson.

He pointed vaguely at her belly, awkwardly asking, "So, uh...is the sea monkey uh...ok now? I mean, you look knackered."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. She rubbed her forehead, mumbling, "I've got to get my shit together for my shift tonight."

"Call in sick. You can bring me one of those delectable desserts you promised another time. And remember — I enjoy all manner of custards but toffees are a particular weakness."

Caroline removed the towel, toying with one edge as she mumbled, "It's um...not actually at the Cookie Bar. I may have taken some shifts at the Dramatic Fog."

Kol frowned. "That's quite the dodgy pub. Not the sort of place I'd expect to see someone like you frequenting."

"It's fine. Enzo, my coworker, actually set it up for me and he'll be there." At his perplexed expression, she pointed out, "I need to set aside some extra money for the baby while I still can. Besides, I don't want to prove Elijah right by mooching off your family any more than I already do."

He shrewdly looked at her, a hint of anger in his voice as he commented, "I noticed some tension with you lot and Elijah. Ah, that's it, isn't it? He said some judgmental rubbish because of his stodgy old beliefs." At her uncomfortable silence, he pressed on, telling her, "But you shouldn't work at that dodgy place just because my elder brother is a wanker."

Caroline shakily stood up, tossing the damp towel in the sink. "It's no big deal, Kol. But I need you to promise me you won't tell Rebekah or Klaus."

Kol frowned, opening and closing his mouth for a moment before finally agreeing with a sigh. "Fine. I promise I won't tell Bex or Nik."

* * *

Spreading dirt across the cracked bar top with an even dirtier rag was making her queasy. Apparently, the patrons of Dramatic Fog weren't too concerned with cleanliness. Caroline grimaced as she recalled the dirt-crusted nails of the meaty biker who pinched her ass earlier. She'd just finished cutting the foam off a pitcher of beer when she could hear two more barstools scraping the peanut shell-littered floor.

"I'll be right with you," she called out cheerfully.

She slid the pitcher down to the group shouting at the football game on TV. Turning around, she started to ask for the new customers' drink orders, but the words caught in her throat.

Klaus and Elijah sat on the barstools, looking decidedly out of place and wearing twin angry scowls.

Caroline let out an exasperated sigh. Rebekah was right — Kol really was an irritating little shit.


	13. Chapter 13: Fussy Little Weirdo

Warning: I've changed the rating for the Klaroline sexytimes!

And prepare for the angst.

* * *

There's a moment right before an argument, when the indignation boils over into fury and Caroline briefly paused to wonder if she should unleash it. _Fuck it_. "Seriously?! You're stalking me now?" She glanced around the dingy bar, then venomously asked, "So, Kol broke his promise and then was too much of a coward to face me?!"

"Technically, you only made Kol swear not to tell me or Rebekah. You didn't say anything about Elijah," Klaus replied in a patronizing tone.

"Don't fuck with me right now," she snarled, slamming down two more beer bottles and aggressively popping off the caps.

Elijah cleared his throat, shifting awkwardly on the barstool. "Caroline, it's been brought to my attention that I've been remiss in my estimation of you." Exchanging an unreadable glance with Klaus, he added stiffly, "It's apparent you're an extraordinary individual whose warmth and generosity knows no bounds."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at Elijah, which prompted him to mumble, "And you're a fierce little protector."

Despite her anger, Caroline felt herself blush. _Fierce little protector_. That's what Klaus once called her in the kitchen at the Cookie Bar. Klaus dragged his older brother down to the bar to apologize to her. Eyeing Elijah skeptically, she asked, "I thought Kol was the screw-up brother. So, how often does Klaus make you apologize?"

Klaus let out a choking laugh, shaking his head at Elijah's indignant huff.

"Caroline, I assure you that while my siblings may have had a hand in making me see reason, I understand now the importance of embracing evolving social conventions." He gestured toward her growing bump, adding helpfully, "I now recognize alternate lifestyles and applaud your brave choices as a strong, independent woman."

What the fuck? _That_ was his apology? She ventured a glance at Klaus, who was pinching the bridge of his nose and avoiding her gaze.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Got it — you're a fussy little weirdo who came here with a bullshit apology and never once bothered to think about the scary, awful circumstances that led me to this moment."

When he started to open his mouth, her temper flared up, cutting him off with, "You have no idea what it's like to be pregnant and alone! I never had any money, so this whole situation where you guys basically adopted me is weird but nice, but also I know it could fall apart at any moment. I have to do what's best for the baby, and pull together as much money as I can!"

The brothers exchanged an uncomfortable glance, clearly unsure of how to respond. Finally, Klaus said in a concerned tone, "Caroline, this is a disreputable place that poses a safety risk to you and the baby."

_Could Klaus be more patronizing?_ She grabbed her serving tray, barely resisting the urge to bring it down on top of his head. "There's nothing wrong with this place! Just because it's not some snootypants weirdly sexy-yet-condescending accent bar, you don't get to shit all over it. This bar is perfectly safe, you arrogant asshat!" She stormed off, ignoring their sputtering protests.

Plastering on a smile, she approached the small table in the corner, feeling the weight of the stranger's creepy stare. "What can I get you," she asked, suddenly self-conscious knowing the Mikaelson brothers were watching.

"Your number," he replied with a slick smile, lightly brushing her hip with his fingers. "I'm Ben."

"And I'm not on the menu."

His smile widened as he suddenly grabbed her ass, telling her, "I bet I can change your mind."

"Seriously?! You just had to go and prove my stalker right?" Somehow, Ben's confused expression pissed her off even more, and she managed to pull his wrist into a sloppy twist she halfway remembered from a self-defense class. Her eyes widened in alarm when Elijah gently moved her out of the way while a furious Klaus raised Ben up by his neck, snarling curses at him.

_Wow_. _Apparently bizarre displays of strength seemed to run in their family._ She was distracted by Elijah repeatedly smoothing her Dramatic Fog t-shirt. He seemed especially irritated that the wrinkles didn't just disappear under his insistent touch. "Um, the manager fished this shirt out from underneath some boxes out back, so the wrinkles aren't going anywhere. But I appreciate the effort, Elijah."

He straightened, removing his hands as though he'd been burned. "Right. Still, you wear the blouse well." In an urgent tone, he asked, "Did that scoundrel hurt you?"

As mad as she was with the brothers, it touched her that Elijah was concerned. "I'm fine. I mean, he barely had a chance to touch me and then you and Klaus raced over here like —" she abruptly stopped, heart pounding as she realized Klaus and Ben were nowhere to be seen.

Without another word, she rushed outside, pleased that the drama barely caused a ripple of movement among the rowdy drunks. A loud banging noise made her jump as she rounded the corner, just in time to see Klaus push Ben into the side of the dumpster. She yelled, "Are you trying to get me fired?!"

"Or, perhaps I'm advocating an alternative employment choice," Klaus replied with a lazy smirk.

_Unbelievable_. _Of all the —_ "I didn't ask for your opinion and I certainly don't need your permission," Caroline shouted, noticing Elijah quietly edging his way between them.

"If I could interject," Elijah began in a placating tone, "perhaps I could escort this ruffian to his vehicle while you two work through your differences?"

Klaus smiled, a wicked gleam in his eye as he casually stepped away from a decidedly pale and visibly sweating Ben. With a sweeping gesture, he mockingly said, "Of course, brother. Please ensure our friend finds his way home..._safely_."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she watched as an oddly subdued Ben quietly left with Elijah. Glaring at Klaus, she snarled, "Unless you're angling for the bouncer's job, _leave_."

"You're mad if you think I'm letting you stay here in this wretched place," he retorted, stalking toward her in an almost predatory manner.

"_Letting_ me? Letting me?! You and I might be...whatever it is we're doing, but you don't get to tell me what to do!"

Gray eyes darkened as his angrily replied, "You're the most stubborn, aggravating human I've ever met!"

"What the hell is with the _human_ thing? Do you normally date _non-humans_ then? You know, I have this theory that there's two kinds of women you date: blue blood Ivy League graduates with terrifying ambition or the impossibly beautiful hangers-on who're attracted to money and power." Lips twisted into a grim smile she added, "And I'm neither of those and it scares the hell out of you, so you pull bullshit stunts like this to sabotage us before we even have a chance to get started!"

Klaus scoffed, "You don't know anything about me, sweetheart. I don't scare easily, and I can assure you there's _nothing_ remotely frightening about you."

"You're trembling right now, you're so terrified," she venomously spat, surging forward to kiss off his dimpled smirk.

He let out a muffled squeak of surprise, lifting her into his arms and pushing her up against the cheap cinderblock wall. His kisses were even more urgent than she remembered, and her skin felt like it was on fire. Her fingers eagerly sought out the flexing muscles underneath his henley. _They finally would finish what they started._

He pushed up her shirt, his kisses turning rough as his lips attacked the tops of her breasts that spilled out of her bra. _It was ok if he wanted eat her alive_. _As long as she could watch_. The harshest of those kisses made her swollen breasts ache, but somehow her cries turned to moans.

"Even the reek of that dingy pub's stale smoke and cheap beer can't mask your glorious scent, love," Klaus growled, wrapping Caroline's legs around his waist. Her loose denim skirt bunched up and her thighs clenched as she felt the brush of his fingertips, warm and eager as they pressed into her flesh. A fleeting moment of insecurity flashed in her mind as she remembered her body had changed. She was bigger now and soft; was she still attractive?

As though he could read the uncertainty on her face, he gently touched her belly, palm possessively draped over her growing bump. "You are radiant. Magnificent. _Mine_." As he dropped his hand to work open his jeans, he purred seductively, "And marvelously desirable."

"Fuck," she whined, his tip slick against her opening. _He wanted her_. The thought made her dizzy with need. _It had been so long_. He felt incredible, sliding into her with a powerful thrust. She marveled at his strength as he continued to hold her up against the building with one arm. _While his other hand toyed with her in delicious, dirty ways_. "Yes! Fuck me," she moaned, feeling that tightness deep down inside finally release into a golden moment that left Klaus shuddering against her.

"You're a bloody revelation," Klaus panted, kissing her lips as he carefully lowered her down. As they adjusted their clothes, he opened and shut his mouth several times, as though unsure of what else to say, Finally, he found his voice and tentatively asked, "Did that...have our issues been resolved?"

That famous temper of hers threatened to rear its ugly head as she considered his question, but he seemed so earnest and unsure of himself that she couldn't help but soften toward him. _A little_. "Nope," Caroline answered cheerfully, "we'll have to learn to compromise."

* * *

"I suspect that pregnancy glow only somewhat is related to the baby," Rebekah teased her with a knowing grin, spinning back and forth in one of the swivel chairs while Caroline finished up inventory.

Caroline raised an eyebrow, not bothering to glance up from comparing the Cookie Bar inventory spreadsheets on the laptop to the labels on the stacked boxes. "It's your brother, so I doubt you want to hear all the dirty details. And there were _many, many _details. In fact, Enzo had to cover part of my shift which is why I'm helping him out today."

Rebekah wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Good point. Just as long as my greedy brother understands that he can't monopolize all of your time. And I expect you to be done with your shift promptly so we can start enjoying girls' night."

With a sigh of regret, Caroline set aside the bottle of raspberry liquor, adding a quick note to Matt that they were almost out of goat cheese for the week's decadent drunken cheesecake special. "Rebekah, I really need to study for my marketing research class. Maybe we can do something this weekend?"

"You have to study _all night_," she asked skeptically, folding her arms in her signature pout that usually meant she was willing to cave — just a little.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "No," she grumbled, "but I've at least got to get through my notes since last Friday and —"

"And your anal-retentive, quadruple color-coded flashcards," Rebekah cut her off, grumbling good naturedly. "Fine. But if I assist you in this barbaric exercise of scholarly ambition, then I get to pick the movies for the next two Sangria Sundays."

Her lips quirked, and she smiled fondly at her friend. "Deal. But remember it's less fun for me when my sangria is missing alcohol. And not all Vin Diesel movies should be watched sober."

"You'll see — history eventually will reveal _The Pacifier_ was ahead of its time," Rebekah retorted with a mocking glare.

Caroline finished scanning the spreadsheets, pleased that her new checklist system she'd implemented for the staff seemed to be working. From her rumbling stomach, she realized it was way past snack time. "The baby wants beef jerky; tell Matt I'll be right back."

"Ugh. I don't know how you can stomach those things. Bloody hell, the greasy smell alone is enough to make your hair curl."

Grabbing her purse from underneath the counter, Caroline whined, "Please, PLEASE tell that to Kol — he gobbled down my entire week's stash yesterday." With a fond smile, she tossed back her blonde curls, adding, "And then he taped a $500 bill to my snack jar. I didn't even know they made those anymore."

"Ah yes, Elijah still brags about how successful his campaign was to install McKinley on the banknote...er, I mean, the special banknote his foundation uses in its marketing."

_The Mikaelsons were so weird_. It was awesome. Caroline waved to Rebekah as she stepped outside, pausing on the sidewalk when her phone buzzed. _Klaus_. Face lighting up, she read, "I thought I'd try out _compromise_. A minimum of _two_ Mikaelsons during your shifts at that wretched pub."

_Paranoid much?_ "One," she texted back.

"Very well, sweetheart," Klaus texted.

She let out a giggle, texting him back a string of hearts. Putting her phone back in her purse, there was a skip in her step as she starting to walk across the street. _She mattered to someone_.

It was the squeal of tires that caught Caroline's attention, but it wasn't until it felt like she was flying that she briefly understood there was a car. And then there was nothing.


	14. Chapter 14: Streamlined the Process

Author's note: Thank you for all of the wonderful messages you've sent me about this story — your support means everything! Please enjoy the Originals attempting to navigate the American healthcare system. :)

* * *

_"Bloody hell, is this the best that compulsion gets us these days?"_

_ "I told you to layer the compulsion; the average brain is far too fragile for your ham-fisted ways."_

_ "If one more irritating medical human asks about Caroline's insurance, I will start tearing out livers."_

_ "Again with the livers? Elijah's still lecturing you and Kol from that last bit of nonsense."_

_ "Don't be ridiculous. It grew back. Mostly."_

Caroline fuzzily processed the conversations around her, vision swimming as she slowly opened her eyes. Before she could speak, Klaus and Rebekah frantically moved to her bedside, Klaus gently kissing her forehead as he asked urgently, "Love? How are you feeling?"

"Are you in pain? Tell me where it hurts," Rebekah demanded, poking and prodding at her.

Hissing slightly, Caroline batted away her hands, voice scratchy as she said, "Enough with the poking. Sore. Very, very sore." Blue eyes widened in alarm as she shakily placed hands on her stomach. "Oh my god! Is my baby ok?!"

Klaus squeezed her hand, quickly nodding as he reassured her, "Yes, sweetheart, your baby is perfect — just like you."

Rebekah chimed in, her voice a solemn vow. "We will _never_ let anything happen to either of you."

Tears pricked her eyes as she saw their worry. _This is what it was like to be part of a family_. She glanced around the room, taken aback as she realized it was enormous and she appeared to be the only patient. Then, she noticed the St. John's logo and immediately groaned, "Oh no — the ambulance took me to a private hospital AND they put me in a private room?! I can't afford this — my insurance is crap!"

Klaus let out a long-suffering sigh. "Yes, the medical humans were quite irritating and wouldn't stop prattling on about some sort of card they required from you before they'd proceed with your urgent care, so we...er, _streamlined_ the process."

"You called Matt to get my insurance information?"

Rebekah laughed, "Of course not; we bought the hospital."

"You _bought_ the hospital," she asked faintly.

Klaus smirked, "It will be good for Elijah to have a little project to keep him busy." Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Did you know that American healthcare is incomprehensible? Absolute rubbish. Fortunately, Elijah is up to the challenge. After all, he cleared up the nonsense backroom dealings involved with the Treaty of Ver—"

"Versace," Rebekah loudly interrupted, "Elijah was on several boards involved in garment industry regulations."

"So, you guys tried to compel me into the nicest room in the hospital, and when that didn't work, you just _bought_ the hospital? Who even does that?" Caroline rolled her eyes, spying four twin beds piled high with fancy linens. _All of the Mikaelsons had been staying with her_. She sniffed back tears, a small smile on her face as she thought of how they must be driving the hospital staff crazy.

"Compel," Klaus asked, exchanging an unreadable glance with Rebekah.

"You know, 'compel' people with your money? Like you were talking about just now when I woke up," Caroline said with a shrug. _Rich people had fancy words for everything_. Plowing straight through the bizarre silence that followed, she asked, "What happened? I was crossing the street and then this car just..." she trailed off helplessly, hating how her voice had gotten tight with tears again. _She could've lost the baby. She could've died_.

Rebekah's eyes were glassy as she told her, "I heard the commotion and raced outside to find...I mean, there was a crowd I had to push through, so I couldn't see you at first, but then I saw...and I wasn't sure if..." Her friend stumbled over her words, her emotions raw.

Klaus' grip on her hand tightened. "Rebekah rode in the ambulance with you—"

"They tried to take you all the way across town to the _county_ hospital, bloody wankers!"

He smiled at his sister's indignant tone, adding, "Fortunately, Rebekah _reasoned_ with the driver and you were brought here, which not only was closer, but has the finest medical care in the county."

She beamed at Rebekah and Klaus, her smile a little watery as she placed a hand on her bump. "Thank you. This fancy hospital and my ridiculously huge room and arguing with the staff and probably terrifying the shit out of them and being all-around pains in the ass — you saved our lives today. _Thank you_."

"Of course, sweetheart," he replied, softly brushing his lips across her knuckles.

A thought suddenly struck her. "What about the driver? Did they catch them?"

It was as though a freezing wind had blown through the room. Cold fury suddenly was etched across their faces and Klaus venomously replied, "It's only a matter of time."

Frowning, Caroline asked, "Then you guys have been in contact with the police?"

"You could say neighborhoods are being _scoured_," Kol cheerfully called out, wandering into the room with an enormous bouquet of what looked like Slim Jims.

With a silly grin, he handed it to her, and Caroline letting out a delighted chuckle. "You brought us beef jerky; thank you! It's almost like you knew the baby was craving a whole cattle ranch."

At her words, Kol looked deep in thought as he mouthed the phrase 'cattle ranch', but then he seemed to get distracted by her bandages. "Where are your leeches? Are you in between treatments?" With a grunt of irritation, he added, "And where are your protection amulets? Have the medical humans begun stewing the belladonna and elderberry for healing poultices?"

"Um..." Caroline began, touched (and a bit confused) by Kol's worry.

Rebekah hastily explained, "Alternative medicine is one of Kol's hobbies."

Caroline nodded, making note of the scowl Klaus sent his brother's way, but a knock at the doorway stopped her from commenting. An attractive brunette with a serene smile introduced herself. "Caroline? I'm Dr. Fell. How are you feeling?"

All of the Mikaelsons immediately responded, talking over each other as they rattled of their observations and concerns:

_ She's been sleeping too long __— shouldn't you medical humans be more observant?_

_ Bloody bruises and scrapes and not a single leech in sight __— what sort of dodgy facility is this?_

_ I think she's blinking too often — an obvious sign of some sort of debilitating condition. Why aren't you writing this down?_

Caroline took pity on Dr. Fell, recognizing her overwhelmed look. The Mikaelsons were A LOT sometimes. "Rebekah, Kol," she said fondly, "Maybe you could go to the house and bring me my textbooks and laptop? I might as well deal with homework while I'm in here." She squeezed Klaus' hand, wordlessly saying she needed him with her. He responded in kind, his intense gaze burning with a light that made her breathless.

Rebekah and Kol begrudgingly left, flashing Dr. Fell a vicious warning look. _And Caroline was utterly charmed_.

As Dr. Fell studied her chart and took her vitals, Caroline said, "I'm really sore, but I'm sure you expected that."

"Yes, that's all perfectly normal," Dr. Fell answered. "From your injuries, it appears that the car's bumper struck your legs first, and then your torso and head collided with the hood. It's evident that the car increased its speed, because you were flung far from the street." While her tone remained clinical, there was a brief flash of anger that crossed the doctor's face which Caroline appreciated. _She was angry too._ How could someone do this to her?

"You suffered trauma to your legs, abdomen and head. Initial scans indicated a tibial fracture and a contusion that should've resulted in immediate surgery, but then..." she trailed off, seeming a bit dazed before she explained, "but then our staff repeated the tests and discovered your injuries were considerably less invasive than we'd diagnosed."

Klaus tensed beside her, and Caroline could feel the unease in the room. _There was something else_. Heart pounding, she hesitantly asked, "And my baby?"

Dr. Fell's tone became cautious. "You suffered a fetal maternal hemorrhage. Your baby was bleeding and you experienced spotting as well. Tests showed decreased fetal movements and heart rate, so we quickly prepped you for surgery." Dr. Fell's brow furrowed, a bit uncertain as she added, "But somehow, your body began responding to the intrauterine transfusions — it's almost unheard of for a woman on the cusp of her second trimester."

_Decreased fetal movements and heart rate_. At 12 weeks, no amount of surgery would've saved her baby._ She almost lost the baby_. _She almost died_. It was Klaus rubbing soothing circles on her palm, crooning softly in her ear that brought her out of herself. Startled, she realized her cheeks were wet and her chest was heaving with sobs.

"Caroline, it's alright; you and your baby are fine," Dr. Fell hurriedly told her. "You have a real fighter in there." With an encouraging smile, she swore, "The baby gets it from you; I'm sure of it."

"Thank you," Caroline managed to croak out from the safety of Klaus' arms.

As Dr. Fell turned to leave, she said, "Try to get some rest and I'll stop back by later today. Although, your injuries are healing remarkably fast; you'll be on your feet in no time."

As Dr. Fell exited the room, there was a commotion in the hallway, and Elijah's familiar voice scolded, "I thought the new procedures I'd put in place were clear — a medical human within three meters of Miss Forbes at all times." As he came into view, he grumpily called over his shoulder, "And there will be a meeting this afternoon to discuss this 'HMO' nonsense as this hospital is a safe space that embraces diversity — there's no room in this organization for such intolerant slurs."

"Um, Elijah," Caroline interrupted, not entirely sure where to start untangling his bizarre ramblings. (The American healthcare system was even more confusing to foreigners than she realized.)

Klaus' brother visibly brightened, stepping into the room and regarding her warmly. "Caroline! It gladdens my heart to see you doing so much better." He barely acknowledged Klaus while nudging him out of the way to clasp her hands. "I can assure you this hospital is at your disposal and everyone is working toward your expedited recovery." With a flourish, he handed her an envelope, a proud smile on his face as he explained, "I thought you might like to see for yourself how well your baby is doing."

Fingers trembling, Caroline opened the ultrasound photo, letting out a small, hiccupping cry. Her tears made the photo even more blurry, and she laughed at the twin looks of alarm on the brothers' faces. "I'm fine, really. It's just hormones and stress that's making me such a wreck." She was touched at the concern they showed as they studied the photo, frames very tense. Finally, they seemed to relax, and she told herself again how lucky she was to suddenly be surrounded by people who cared about her and the baby.

"Sweetheart, you should rest," Klaus said, a hint of a growl in his voice as he all but shooed Elijah from the room.

Elijah nodded at her as he said, "We're all wishing you a swift recovery, Caroline." As his phone repeatedly chimed, he examined it with an irritated huff. "Our brother keeps blathering on about this leeches nonsense. As though any self-respecting hospital wouldn't carry a well-stocked supply."

After Elijah left, Caroline shook her head, favoring Klaus with a soft smile as she said, "Your family is so weird. I love it."

"I suppose we are an acquired taste."

"Well, we like it," she replied, lightly touching her bump. _Her baby_. Suddenly, her face scrunched up and she was crying once more. As huge, fearful sobs wracked her body, she choked out, "I'd been so afraid when I found out I was pregnant and it never occurred to me...we could be gone in a single moment."

"Shh, sweetheart, you're safe. You both are." He gently kissed her, the softness in his gaze sharpening as he swore, "I'll make sure of it."

Even though he was just a man, when Klaus placed his palm on her stomach, Caroline imagined she could feel a power there and was comforted.


End file.
